Cambios de aire
by camila johana cullen
Summary: Bella necesitaba un cambio en su vida, ella tenia a su hijo Max, pero le faltaba algo esencial. Edward un joven doctor Ingles sera él encargado de entregarle el amor que a ella le faltaba
1. cambios de aire

Capitulo 1

_-¨Último _aviso_ a los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Londres abordar por la puerta numero 5¨_

Aquí estaba yo abordando un vuelo a Londres junto a mi pequeño, el gorgoteaba feliz agarrado a mi blusa. Todavía no se qué hacia aquí pero lo que si sabía que necesitaba un cambio de aire y todo lo hacía por él.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, para los amigos bella, tengo 24 años, siempre me he caracterizado por ser una persona normal, tengo el pelo largo color caoba, de tez muy clara casi como el papel, unos ojos color chocolates bastante grandes y expresivos, una nariz pequeña y respingada y era de contextura más o menos pequeña, respecto a mi personalidad soy muy introvertida, prefiero quedarme en casa a leer un buen libro por eso estudie literatura, normalmente no me gusta la compañía, pero todo cambio por él, mi pequeño que ahora es mi vida, Max.

Max tenía 11 meses recién cumplidos, nació un 10 de enero, el era una criatura preciosas con sus ojos color chocolate y pelo café unos tonos más claros que el mío, debo dar gracias que no se parecía a su padre el desgraciado de Mike Newton, ese vil hombre cuando supo que había quedado embarazada casi me mata, por eso decidí denunciarlo e irme a vivir tranquila con mis padres en la pequeña localidad de forks en Washington para disfrutar de mi embarazo, Renee y Charlie mis padres me apoyaron en todo pero necesitaba salir de allí así que contacte a unos tíos que vivían en Londres para ver si podía pasar una temporada allá, cuando lo hice ello me dijeron que estaban en su casa de vacaciones pero si quería podían prestarme su casa igual, feliz les dije que si.

-por favor abróchense sus cinturones estamos por aterrizar en la ciudad de Londres-avisaron por el parlante.

Cuando estuvimos ya en tierra fui a buscar mi equipaje y el de Max, para poder tomar un taxi hacia la casa de mis tíos, cuando estuve segura en uno vi a mi precioso hijo durmiendo plácidamente en mi pecho, como adoraba a ese niño.

-señorita ya llegamos- hablo el taxista con su acento ingles

-muchas gracias cuanto es?-

-no se preocupe no es nada tómelo como una bienvenida- lo único que hice fue sonreírle y bajarme, el me ayudo con las cosas y le volví a darle las gracias y una propina se lo merecía.

Ya en el la entrada de la casa deje a Max en su coche que me había abierto muy amablemente el taxista y busque la llave arriba de la puerta donde me había dicho mi tía que estaba, cuando la encontré abrí la puerta y entre a Max primero que miraba todo a su alrededor ya que estaba helando y luego entre las maletas para cerrar la puerta y suspirar.

La casa estaba igual como la recordaba con tonos beige y café y una chimenea preciosa, empecé a caminar buscando todo a un lado del recibidor estaba la cocina de ensueño de mi tía y al otro lado la sala de estar por donde estaban las escalera para el segundo piso, tome a Max y empecé a subir las escalera, mi tía había dicho de las del lado derecho eran de visita así que entre a la primera que había, era muy amplia y tenía su propio baña aparte había una preciosa cuna blanca al lado de la cama, que considerada mi tía.

Deje a Max en la cuna y fui a buscar las maletas las subí rápido para ir a prepara algo de comer estaba muerta de hambre y sabia que Max también.

Saque a Max de su cuna y bajamos, pero ahora que me acordaba mi tía había dicho que no dejaba comida cuando salían de vacaciones no sé porque así que tendría que salir a un supermercado, había visto uno cerca cuando venia para acá podríamos irnos caminado y luego volver en taxi, estaba considerando seriamente alquilar un auto.

Abrigue a Max con una mantita y gorrito, yo me puse una chaqueta y bufanda y puse a Max en su cochecito y salimos hacer las compras, revise que llevara todo y empezamos a caminar por la vereda que había, el viaje no duro más de 10 minutos, entramos hacia el súper y por lo que se veía no estaba muy lleno, tome un canasto ya que no podía tomar un carro con el coche y nos adentramos.

Empezamos por los cereales, luego unas galletitas para Max y así seguimos con la lista que había hecho, ya me faltaban unas pocas cosas pero el canasto ya no daba más aparte estaba pesado y con una mano era más difícil todavía.

-si quieres puedes poner tus cosas en mi carro- hablo una voz masculina, como terciopelo, me gire para ver quién era y me encontré con un dios griego de unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo vestido de jeans y una polera negra con una chaqueta de cuero, me quede sin palabras.

-hey, estas bien?- pregunto ya que habían pasado unos 2 minutos que no había dicho nada

-mmm…si-

-entonces que dices quieres que te ayude- y recordé sus primeras palabras, el me sonrió y juro que quede sin palabras, era la sonrisa más linda y sexy de todo el planeta.

-ehh…claro creo que la necesito- y mire mi canasta llena en el suelo, trate de levantarla pero estaba muy pesada, el desconocido dios griego vio esa acción y se acerco hacia mí y la levanto con facilidad, en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía muy buen cuerpo, ni tan musculoso, ni my musculoso la mezcla perfecta.

-por cierto soy Edward-volvió hablar mientras dejaba mis cosas en su carro que no iba tan lleno

-yo soy bella y este pequeñín de aquí es mi hijo Max-

-eres casada?- wow que rápido

-en realidad no soy madre soltera- no sé de donde había sacado tanta confianza hacia este extraño pero sentía que podía confiar en el

-eso es bueno- lo oí murmurar pero no estaba segura si era eso lo que dijo

-perdón que dijiste?-

-ehh nada-contesto rápidamente, decidí no prestar tanta atención

-es todo lo que llevas?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente

-ehh no, me podrías acompañar a buscar lo demás?-

-claro a mi no me falta nada-respondió rápidamente

Fuimos a buscar lo que faltaba el empujaba el carrito y le hacía muecas a Max que había estado pendiente de todo, mi bebé solo se reía y yo lo hacía junto a el, parece que Edward le había caído bien. Cuando terminamos de buscar mis cosas fuimos a pagar, estuvimos listos en unos 10 minutos, habría sido menos pero la cajera no dejaba de mirar a Edward, eso removió algo extraño dentro de mí pero no le tome importancia.

Estuvimos afuera y Edward me acompaño a tomar mi taxi, estuvimos unos minutos y llego uno, el me ayudo a subir las bolsas y el coche a la maletera.

-no te importaría que tomáramos el mismo taxi ya que vamos en la misma dirección-yo me extrañe ya que no le había dicho hacia donde iba

-como sabes en que dirección voy?-le interrogue

-ehh…es que te vi cuando salías de la casa, yo también venia para acá, vivo en la casa de al lado-sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco

-ahh entonces no hay problema- le sonreí y el respondió esa sonrisa, se subió a mi lado y en ese momento Max que estaba sentado en mis piernas miro a Edward y le estiro los bracitos, esa acción me sorprendió y parece que a el también porque se le quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y luego me miro a mi pidiéndome permiso para tomarlo, yo solo le asentí un poco aturdida ya que Max era muy quisquilloso con la gente, Edward tomo en sus brazos al pequeño y este se acurruco en su pecho, todavía no entendía nada no llevábamos ni 10 horas en Londres y Max estaba acurrucado a un completo extraño. Pero Edward tenia un no se que te hacia confiar en el y eso me asustaba.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino Edward bajo con Max y me lo paso para que pudiera sacar nuestras bolsas y el coche, le pago al taxista y me ayudo a entrar las cosas.

-fue un gusto conocerte bella y este campeón-revolvió el pelo de Max y me sonrió

.para mí también lo fue y gracias por todo-

-espero que volvamos a vernos-luego que dijo eso me beso en la mejilla y a Max en la frente y se fue.


	2. conociendote

Después de que Edward se fuera a su casa empecé hacer la comida para Max y para mí, solo hice unos tallarines y para Max una papilla que le encantaba.

Ese día nos acostamos temprano ya que el cambio de hora ya estaba haciendo efecto en nuestro organismo, esa noche Max durmió conmigo ya que no había alcanzado a prepararle su camita, mi bebé durmió toda la noche plácidamente me encantaba verlo tan tranquilo, en cambio yo a pesar de estar agotada no pude pegar un ojo esa noche pensando en el desconocido dios griego que vivía al lado.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que estaba en Londres y con Max solo habíamos estado en casa y en el parque que había enfrente de la casa, era uno muy lindo con muchos árboles y juegos pero no habíamos podido ir ya que había llovido estos días.

Justo hoy había amanecido lindo el día y eso si que era bueno ya que aquí en Londres llovía mucho y con eso me refiero a todos los días, así que decidí que sería lindo ir al parque, tome una manta y un libro de la biblioteca y a Max en brazos para salir.

Yo me senté en una banca y recosté a Max en la manta que había puesto en el pasto, saque el libro que había tomado un ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio, era mi favorito no había leído ni 20 páginas cuando levanto la mirada para ver a Max pero me encuentro con Edward bajando de un volvo plateado y cuando se da cuento que lo estoy mirando me sonríe, yo me sonrojo y el empieza a caminar hacia donde estamos, cuando estaba más cerca me doy cuenta que viste un pantalón de vestir negro una camisa azul y unas grandes ojeras bajo esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-hey-dice mientras sonríe

-hola-estaba vez no iba a quedar como tonta

-como estas?-pregunta sentándose junto a mi y mirando a Max que lo veía desde la manta

-bien gracias-en ese momento Max estira sus bracitos hacia a Edward y este lo toma entre sus brazos, realmente mi hijo se veía pequeño al lado de el

-como estas campeón?-le habla a Max, el solo le responde lanzando balbuceos y agarrándole su camisa

-eso en su idioma significa que está bien y feliz-le respondo yo con un sonrisa y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Edward me responde igual

-estabas trabajando?-le pregunto solo por curiosidad

-si he tenido turno en el hospital, soy doctor-oh, se explicaba sus ojeras

-y que especialidad tienes?-realmente quería saber todo sobre el

-soy pediatra- wow eso es realmente tierno pensaba mientras cerraba mi libro que había tenido abierto durante estos minutos

-pero ya hablamos mucho de mi ahora hablemos de ti-me dijo mientras jugaba con las manitos de Max

-que quieres saber-estaba impresionada nunca había sido tan abierta con una persona pero Edward tenía ese algo que te hacia confiar

-espera tengo algo mejor, juguemos a las 20 preguntas te parece así nos conocemos los dos –

-ok-estaba de acuerdo era un juego justo

-empieza tu-pidió

-ok, mmm….nombre completo?-era un pregunta tonta pero no se me ocurría nada, el solo sonrió

-Edward Anthony Cullen-

-ok me toca…nombre completo- dijo y yo solo sonreí

-Isabella Marie Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella o Bells-

-estado civil-realmente necesitaba saber si tenía a alguien

-soltero y sin compromiso, y tú?-

-soltera pero con un compromiso solo con mi hijo- dije con dulzura mirando a mi bebe y acariciándole su cabecita, ahora me tocaba a mi

-que te gusta hacer?-

-en realidad me gusta leer un buen libro o quizás componer y tocar el piano- era músico, doctor y lindo era la combinación perfecta

Así seguimos hasta que se acabaron nuestras preguntas, descubrí que nació el 20 de junio y tenía 26 años, tiene una hermana melliza llamada Alice pero no se parecían nada y que era diseñadora de moda, un hermano mayor llamado Emmett que era arquitecto y este estaba casado con Rosalie que era modelo y la hermana gemela de el novio de Alice , Jasper que era arquitecto , su padre Carlisle era médico cirujano y el quiso seguir sus pasos pero siendo pediatra y su madre Esme era diseñadora de interiores muy reconocida en toda Inglaterra, también me di cuenta que ambos teníamos bastantes cosas en comunes como libros y música aparte le había contado sobre mis padres y el padre de Max pero sin entrar en mucho detalle.

Mire la hora y me di cuenta que habíamos estado cerca de dos horas conversando tranquilamente ya que Max se había quedado dormido profundamente en el pecho de Edward.

-Edward no te importaría que nos fuéramos, ya esta helando y no quiero que Max se resfrié- el de inmediato se paro y agarro la manta y tapo a Max y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, cuando llegamos saque las llaves y abrí deje entrar primero a Edward que había venido en silencio todo el camino pero no era incomodo. Le pedí que se sentara mientras iba a acostar a Max. Subí con él y le cambie su ropita y lo arrope en su cunita que ya había arreglado y salí despacito para que no despertara, iba bajando rápidamente las escaleras y tropecé con mis propios pies, cayendo al suelo alcanzando a poner mis manos para no pegarme en la cabeza

-Bella! Estas bien?-preguntaba Edward preocupado mientras se paraba del sillón para venir a ayudarme a levantarme

-ehh si no te preocupes, no fue nada- le decía mientras me paraba y revisaba que todo estuviera en orden

-estás segura?-seguía preguntando un poco menos preocupado que antes

-si segura ves- le dije mientras me movía para todos lados mientras él se reía

-quieres un café?-le pregunte después de que paro de reí y yo de moverme como loca para demostrarle que no me había pasado nada

-claro, me vendría bien-respondió sentándose de nuevo en el sillón

Partí hacia a preparar su café y el mío, pero se me olvido preguntarle como lo quería así que volví para hacerlo pero Edward se había quedado dormido y la expresión de su cara era tan relajada que no lo quise despertar en vez de eso busque una manta y lo tape y parece que la recibió bien ya que se acomodo mas y siguió durmiendo.

Volví a la cocina para tomarme mi café y realmente no sabía qué hacer, estaba aburrida así que volví y me senté en el mismo sillón en donde Edward dormía, prendí la televisión pero con el volumen mínimo para no despertar a Edward, en realidad ni siquiera veía algún canal solo cambiaba apenas aparecía la imagen, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida.

Desperté sobre una superficie dura y suave a la vez y envuelta en algo, cuando me di cuenta que esos eran brazos y yo me quede dormida en el sillón ese debe ser el pecho de Edward, entonces me levante tan rápido que me llegue a marear y de paso despertar a Edward que miraba confundido todo y tan rápido cuenta de donde estaba, abrió mucho los ojos y se paro inmediatamente tropezando con sus pies y cayendo encima mío que me había quedado muy cerca de donde estaba , a pesar de de todavía era de madrugada pude ver que sonrojo ya que tenía solo una lamparita prendida y cabe decir que yo parecía tomate debajo de su cuerpo aunque debo admitir que se sentía bien, el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su perfume y la intensidad de su mirada, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos pero Edward empezó a levantarse y me dio su mano para que me parara, yo la tome y ese solo contacto genero un electricidad que había sentido ya cuando su cuerpo toco el mío.

-lo siento tanto bella, no te hice daño cierto?-dijo preocupado

-Edward no te preocupes fue un accidente y no me hiciste daño – le respondo tranquila y quitándole importancia al asunto para que no se preocupara y sintiera culpable

-bella que hora son?-me hablo y yo mire la hora eran las 4 a.m

-son las 4 a.m-el abrió mucho los ojos

-oh dios mío me quede dormido, lo siento tanto otra vez-decía una y otra vez

-Edward para ya está bien te quedaste dormido y yo no te desperté porque te veías cansado, no te preocupes ok- el solo bajo la cara como cuando regañan a un niño pequeño

-si bella no me preocupo mas-respondió con voz chiquitita y eso fue lo único que falto para que me largara a reír de una manera por lo graciosa de la situación, Edward por lo visto entendió de que me reía y también empezó a reír, terminamos los dos recostados en el sillón sobándonos el estomago que ya dolía, por lo visto Max escucho el ruido porque empezó a llorar y con Edward nos quedamos callados y yo me pare para ir a verlo pero se me ocurrió una idea.

-quieres venir conmigo?-el me miro asombrado y asintió rápidamente

Subimos la escalera rápidamente yo iba adelante y el detrás, llegamos a la pieza y fui a ver a Max, Edward se quedo solo en la puerta, cuando mi hijo me vio empezó a moverse para que lo tomase y miro a Edward y empezó a llamarlo con sus balbuceo ahí entro Edward y le empezó a acariciar su cabecita mientras yo me sentaba en la cama y lo invite a sentarse conmigo, el empezó a tararear una nana y Max se quedo dormido , lo acosté mientras Edward bajaba cundo estuvo listo baje yo también y vi a Edward sentado en el sillón otra vez pero esta vez s levanto rápidamente y camino con una lentitud hacia mi tomo mi cara entre sus grandes manos y me beso al principio no respondí pero me rendí y subí mis manos a su cabello y me pego más a su cuerpo , besaba increíble sus labios eran suaves pero a la vez rudo, eso me encantaba, pero la maldita necesidad de respirara nos hizo separarnos, ambos estábamos jadeando, el apoyo su frente con la mía.

-había querido hacer esto desde esta tarde-dijo un poco mas repuesto

-y a mí me alegra que lo hicieras, pero no crees que es muy rápido nos conocemos hace dos días?-le pregunte preocupada

-pienso igual por eso te gustaría salir a ti y a Max en una cita conmigo-hablo sonriendo con esas sonrisa torcida que te quitaba el aire

-claro nos encantaría-me sonrió y luego me beso una vez mas y dijo que tenía que irse a su casa , lo acompañe hasta la puerta me beso la mejilla y se fue corriendo y yo espere hasta que entro a su casa para entrar yo, definitivamente este había sido un buen dia.


	3. la cita

Capitulo 3

Estaba arreglándome para salir con Edward él había venido ayer avisándome que hoy me vendría a buscar a la hora de almuerzo y que me pusiera ropa cómoda.

Max estaba jugando en la cama con un peluche que había acá mientras yo terminaba de abrocharme las zapatillas ya que había elegido un jeans un polera de manga corta verde limón y una chaqueta negra encima de esta, Max iba vestido con un pantaloncito café y un poleron del mismo color, cuando termine agarre a Max y un bolso con una muda para el por cualquier cosa, íbamos en el penúltimo escalón cuando sonó el timbre, lo más seguro es que fuera Edward , pero la sorpresas que me lleve, en vez de ser Edward era un hombre alto, musculoso, pelo negro y ojos verdes que se me hacían muy parecido, y con una sonrisa infantil, me quede hay sin reaccionar hasta que ese hombre oso hablo.

-hola, tú debes ser Bella y este pequeñín de acá Max o no?- tenia la voz grave pero con ese matiz infantil que denotaba su sonrisa

-ehh..Sí, pero quien eres tú?-le pregunte un poco preocupada, ya que podría ser un psicópata

-soy Emmett Cullen, hermano del pequeño Eddie- wow así que este era Emmett, realmente no me lo imaginaba así a pesar de la descripción de Edward, pero todavía no entendía que hacia aquí el hermano de Edward

-hola Emmett, disculpa se te sueno grosera, pero que haces aquí?-

-oh no te preocupes, es que solo quería conocerlos- yo lo mire asombrada mientras el solo me sonreía

-Emmett que haces aquí?-hablo la voz de Edward, pero no era la voz calmada de siempre, sino una enojada

-EDDIE!- grito Emmett y se le abalanzo encima para abrazarlo, pero Edward lo esquivo y el de nuevo se le tiro encima pero esta vez sí lo abrazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras Edward miraba para todos lados con cara de asco, Max estaba riendo mucho y cabe decir que yo también, entonces la mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía y me pedía que lo ayudara pero eso solo hizo que me riera mas.

Cuando Emmett hubo soltado a Edward este le pegó un palmetazo en la cabeza y vino hacia mí para saludarme

-hey, disculpa al tonto de mi hermano, ni siquiera sé que haces aquí-la última frase la dijo mas para sí mismo que para mi

-bueno querido hermano-hablo Emmet-lo que estoy haciendo es una visita para informarte que mamá quiere que todos vallamos a casa el próximo fin de semana y estoy aquí avisándote y de paso invitar a bellita y al caballerito aquí presente también a ir

-mmm…un momento como es que ustedes saben sobre Max y yo?- le pregunte directamente, entonces Emmett sonrió como niño pequeño y Edward se sonrojo, pero lo raro es que no había dicho nada comprometedor para que se sonrojara.

-ohh mi querida dama es muy fácil de contestar, nuestro querido Eddie nos ha hablado de ti y de lo maravillosa que eras y nosotros quisimos conocerte porque conociendo a mi hermanito no nos hubiera presentado probablemente hasta el día del matrimonio- ahora yo le estaba haciendo competencia e Edward de lo roja que estaba- pero ya di mi mensaje asi que m voy, adiós bellita, adiós bebé, adiós Eddie-y con eso se fue hasta un jeep verde, se subió y despidió con la mano y se fue.

-wow, eso fue incomodo- hablo Edward

-le has hablado de mi a tu familia-necesitaba saber

-eh...Si, espero que no te moleste- se paso la mano por el pelo

-porque?-

-realmente no se porque, solo sentí que debía hacerlo y eso que solo le dije a mi madre pero estaban todos escuchando detrás de la puerta

-ohh, bueno no importa- le respondí quitándole importancia

-ok, pero cambiando de tema, estas lista?-yo asentí rápidamente

-entonces vamos-agarro a Max y el bolso que estaba en el suelo, mientras yo cerraba la puerta, cuando estuvo listo empecé a caminar hacia el auto y vi a Edward poniendo a Max en una silla para bebés y me vio y sonrió y pidió ayuda para amarrarle, camine rápido y me gane al lado y lo corrí para yo poder abrocharle bien, en el momento que me agache Max agarro un mechón de mi cabello y empezó a tirarlo y a reír, yo sentía a Edward reírse a mis espaldas, termine y me pare y fui caminado hacia al lado del copiloto pero Edward fue más rápido y estuvo hay para abrirme la puerta.

-que caballero- lo alague, nunca nadie antes lo había hecho para mi, el sonrió de manera torcida y cerró la puerta y camino hacia el lado del conductor que era al otro lado de donde yo estaba acostumbrada en estados unidos.

Edward iba manejando hacia el centro de la cuidad porque por lo visto íbamos a almorzar ahí así que decidí preguntarle.

-Edward que vamos hacer ahora?- el me miro y me contesto

-vamos a comer en la cafetería de una amiga y luego vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones que vino por el fin de semana y para terminar yo preparare la cena en mi casa.

-ohh que genial, espero que no nos intoxiques con la comida- le dije bromeando

-jajaja, que graciosa ya vas a ver qué cocino como las maravillas-

-entonces espero con ansias la noche- le hable

Durante lo que quedo de camino no hablamos, yo iba mirando por la ventana y por momentos me daba vuelta a ver a Max, y Edward estaba concentrado en el camino.

Llegamos a una cafetería llamada Angela's, se veía linda por fuera y llamaba la atención entrar, era como una casa pero con grandes ventanales y cortinas crema y se veía unas mesas, sillones y una gran biblioteca al lado de una chimenea.

Edward me abrió la puerta y saco a Max de la sillita, se me había olvidado preguntarle de donde la saco así que lo haría cuando estuviéramos instalados, entramos y una mujer de mi estatura pelo entre negro y café salió a recibirnos.

-EDWARD- grito y vino a abrazarlo, este le devolvió el saludo como pudo ya que tenía a Max en brazos.

-hey, Angie como estas?-le pregunto Edward

-súper bien pero por lo visto tu estas mejor que yo- le dijo mirándome, yo como siempre me sonroje, entonces Edward me miro y estiro su mano para que la tomara, yo realmente sin pensarlo dos veces se la tome y me acerco a su cuerpo para abrazarme por la cintura.

-estoy más que perfecto, Angie esta es Bella y Max-nos presento y lo que me gusto que no nos etiquetara de ninguna forma como Angie esta es bella una conocida y su hijo o quizás como amiga pero no lo hizo.

-mucho gusto bella-respondió tendiéndome la mano para que la tomara y así lo hice

-el gusto es mío- le hable mientras sostenía nuestras manos

-y este pequeñín debe ser Max-dijo acariciándole la cabecita a mi pequeño que sonrío feliz ya que le encantaba que le hicieran cariñito en el pelo- pero bueno ustedes deben venir a comer si no me equivoco-ambos asentimos-entonces pasen a cualquier mesa y les llevare una silla para el bebé-

Nosotros partimos hacia la mesa vacía que estaba al lado de la ventana mientras un camarero nos traía la silla para Max, nos sentamos frente a frente y Max al medio, otra camarera nos trajo la carta, pero se le quedo mirando a Edward mientras este acomodaba a Max que se estaba revolviendo en su silla, cuando logro tranquilizarlo se dio vuelta y se encontró con la rubia despampanante.

-oh, hola Tanya no te había visto-hablo Edward mientras me miraba pidiéndome ayuda

-amor, que vas a pedir-le decía a Edward mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa, el me miro agradecido

-mmm…lo que tu pidas mi vida-el me seguía el juego

-a ver Tanya, queremos dos platos de ravioles, dos coca colas y una papilla de tomates para nuestro hijo- ahora si que Edward me veía sorprendido pero con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios

-que!, su hijo?-grito y todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla

-si Tanya algún problema-esta vez le contesto Edward

-ehh…no, les traigo de inmediato su pedido-se fue cabizbaja

-gracias de verdad bella me la he querido quitar desde hace cuatro años, cuando salimos una vez, porque Ángela me lo pidió lo hice

-no te preocupes, fue divertido-le dije mientras otra mesera venia a dejarnos la comida, por lo visto Tanya aprendió su lección

Estuvimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, hasta Max participo en la conversación lanzando pequeños grititos de vez en cuando provocando la risa de nosotros, me hablo también de que estaba pensado tener su propio consultorio ya que igual era agotador trabajar en un hospital con turnos y me acorde de preguntarle de donde había sacado la sillita y respondió que un colega se la había pasado ya que su hijo ya no la usaba.

Cuando acabamos Edward pago la cuenta, se despidió de Ángela y nos fuimos al parque que estaba a unas 3 cuadras por lo mismo decidimos ir caminando, y disfrutar un poco del aire de Londres, Edward quiso llevar otra vez a Max y este no alegaba por lo visto se caían bien mutuamente, eso realmente me gustaba.

El parque era realmente grande, tenia de todo tipo de juegos, desde los autos chocadores hasta la rueda de la fortuna, montañas rusas y juegos infantiles de todo tipo.

Pasamos toda la tarde jugando, corriendo para subirnos rápidamente a los otros juegos, riéndonos, subiéndonos a los juegos de niños para que Max también disfrutara, a simple vista parecíamos una familia feliz disfrutando de un buen día. Cuando ya eran más de las 6 y estaba helando decidimos irnos para que ninguno nos resfriáramos sobre todo Max,

Estábamos caminando y de repente sentí la mano de Edward tomando la mía y tirándome hacia a el para que me abrazara, yo no opuse resistencia sino todo lo contrario pase uno de mi brazos por su cintura y me pegue mas a él, se sentía correcto hacerlo, nunca había sentido esa sensación de que sabes que esta correcto, que nada te puede hacer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera con Mike sentí eso.

Llegamos al auto y me abrió la puerta de inmediatamente a mí para luego ir a dejar a Max que se había quedado dormido mientras caminábamos para acá , el se subió y prendió el auto, esta vez yo no mire hacia fuera si no que me puse cómoda para mirarlo todo el camino, en cada semáforo el se daba vuelta a mirarme y yo también lo hacía, y cuando volvía a verde él se daba vuelta y luego seguía manejando, el camino casa no se sintió tan largo como cuando veníamos, Edward se estaciono frente a su casa y se bajo para abrirme la puerta y luego a sacar a Max que había despertado en el trayecto, mientras Edward sacaba las llaves yo le hacía mimos a mi pequeño y este se reía y aplaudía signo de que quería mas.

La casa de Edward era hermosa decorada entonos negros y blancos que combinaban todo ente sí, me dijo que me sentara mientras el preparaba la cena, pero yo no quería así que fui con él hacia la hermosa cocina sueño de toda mujer y me senté en un taburete y senté a Max en la mesa y lo veíamos preparar la cena mientras se giraba a veces a hacerle caras graciosas a Max que estaba más que feliz y aplaudía y lanzaba grititos haciéndonos reír, como amaba a mi hijo y por lo visto también me estaba a gustar ese hombre que nos estaba preparando la cena.

Edward finalmente termino y empezó a preparar la mesa pero yo le dije que me esperara un poco ya que iba a buscarle una compota a mi hijo, le dije que lo cuidara y fui rapidito a buscar la compota y cuando volví Edward tenía entre sus brazos a Max que le tocaba toda la cara y se reía solo, cuando se dio cuenta que yo ya estaba aquí dejo a Max sobre la mesa y empezó a servir la comida en los platos mientras yo revisaba los estantes para servirle la comida a mi bebé.

-están en el estante de abajo- me señalo cuando ya me estaba frustrando

-gracias-le respondí rápidamente y serví la comida y nos sentamos a comer, Edward pidió si podía darle el la comida, yo acepte gustosa, el se veía realmente emocionado.

Cabe de decir que la comida estaba exquisita, Edward de verdad sabía cocinar bien.

-Edward esta comida esta mas que rica, donde aprendiste a cocinar así?- le pregunte curiosa

-mi mamá nos enseño desde pequeños a cocinar pero yo fui el único que aprendió a hacerlo ya que Emmett y Alice no pueden calentar ni agua ya que se les quema- contesto riendo , yo le seguí a sus risas, pero hubo un momento en que paro y me miro con esa miraba verde y profunda que tenia

-Bella, vas a aceptar la invitación de mi madre?-pregunto y yo lo quede mirando fijamente sin saber que contestar realmente.

-tú quieres que vaya- si el decía que si yo iría y se decía que no, no me quedaría otra que rechazar la oferta

-a mi me encantaría que fueras y conocieras a mi familia-hablo mirándome intensamente

-entonces vamos entonces-le dije y mire a Max que parece entendía todo ya que empezó a hablar con sus gorgoteos.

Lo que duro la cena la hablamos sobre Max, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que irme, Edward se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi casa, le dije que no era necesario pero el insistió y al final el gano, salimos y yo tenía tapada a Max con una manta que Edward me había pasado , cuando estuvimos en la puerta de la casa Edward me beso muy cerca de la comisuras de los labios y a le dio un beso en la frente a Max y se fue, yo entre a la casa y con Max nos acostamos rápidamente.


	4. enfermo

Capitulo 4

Max durante todo el día había estado muy congestionado, pero sin fiebre, pero ahora estaba con fiebre y recientemente había vomitado, eso ya me había preocupado y recordé que Edward me había dado su número y fui a buscarlo para llamarlo, cuando lo encontré, marque rápidamente, a los tres tonos me contesto.

-hola-contesto tranquilamente

-Edward, soy bella-le respondí mientras iba a ver a Max que se había puesto a llorar

-hey, linda como estas?-

-Max está enfermo, tiene fiebre y ha vomitado-le conté rápidamente

-yo estoy en el hospital general, tráelo de inmediato-me dijo rápidamente y se notaba la preocupación

-ok, voy de inmediato-hable y corte

Agarre a Max y lo abrigue rápidamente, yo me puse lo primero que tenia al alcance y Salí afuera para tomar un taxi, justo en ese momento iba pasando uno y lo hice parar, me subi rápidamente.

-al hospital general, por favor rápido-le pedí con la voz cargada de angustia, el debió entender el mensaje ya que acelero rápidamente, gracias a dios no había tanto tráfico y llegamos como en 10 minutos al hospital, pude divisar a Edward en la entrada esperando, cuando el me vio avanzo rápidamente hacia el taxi, abrió la puerta y tomo a Max mientras yo le pagaba el taxista y le agradecí por venir tan rápido, el solo sonrió. Me baje rápidamente y me puse a seguir a Edward que ya había avanzado e iba entrando al hospital.

-Srta. Cooper, necesito un box para atender al niño- hablo Edward mirando a una joven de unos 20 años sentada detrás de un mesón

-lo siento Dr. Cullen no podrá ser ya que están todos los box ocupados-miro a Edward con cara de querer comérselo, eso me molesto no veía que Edward tenia a un niño en los brazos

-necesito un box para mi hijo que está enfermo-esperen un momento dijo hijo, creo que mis ojos estaban tanto o más abiertos que la de la secretaria

-hijo?, usted tiene un hijo?-pregunto sin pestañear y con una cara de asombro

-sí, no lo ve está enfermo y necesito saber que le pasa, me podría pasar algún lado para verlo y saber que tiene-hablo entre dientes por lo visto ya se había enojado

**-**ehh…creo que hay una habitación disponible en la primera planta en la puerta 103-dijo rápidamente y mirando para otro lado

-vamos bella-me dijo ya que me había quedado pegada, sacudí mi cabeza y avance para quedar al lado de Edward, hasta ahora no me había fijado lo bien que se veía con su delantal y estetoscopio y con el pelo todo revuelto por la corrida.

Llegamos al box 103 y entramos de inmediato, Edward dejo en la camilla a Max y me dijo que lo ayudara a desvestir a Max para el poder revisarlo, entre los dos lo hicimos rápido y Edward tomo a Max y le puso el estetoscopio por la espaldita y empezó a llorar, debe de haber estado helado, luego miro sus oídos y todo lo que hacen cuando van a una consulta medica.

-al parecer solo es un resfriado, con unos remedios y sin pasar graves cambios de temperatura estará bien-hablo Edward mientras yo lo vestía y el hacia la receta para ir a comprar los remedios y me la entregaba.

Estaba terminado de vestir a Max cuando la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre rubio, de ojos miel con una sonrisita en los labios.

-así que Edward según lo que dicen las enfermeras de mi piso no en verdad de todo el hospital, es que soy abuelo-dijo mirando alternadamente entra Max, Edward y yo. Este hombre según lo que dijo debe ser el padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen, honestamente ya sabia de donde había sacado toda su belleza Edward.

-en realidad papá tuve que decir eso ya que no querían pasarme un box, y Bella me había llamado diciéndome que Max estaba realmente enfermo-respondió sonrojándose un poco y mirándome de reojo

-oh, así que tu eres la famosa Bella-ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme-yo soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward, mucho gusto.

-Bella swan y el gusto es mío y el es Max mi hijo-le respondí con una sonrisa que fue correspondida

El padre de Edward se acerco a acariciarle la cabeza a Max.

-puedo?-pregunto pidiendo permiso para tomar a Max en brazos

-claro Sr.-le dije y se lo pase ya que lo tenía sentado en mis piernas

-llámame Carlisle por favor, Sr. Me hace sentir viejo-me hablo con una linda sonrisa torcida, la misma de Edward

-por supuesto Carlisle-

Carlisle estuvo un rato con nosotros y se tuvo que ir ya que tenía una cirugía y yo también me tenía que ir para poder ir a comprar los remedios para Max.

-Edward yo ya me voy, tengo que ir a comprar y no quiero que se me haga tarde para Max-le dije mientras me tomaba a Max en brazos

-pero yo también me tengo que ir ahora, mi turno termino y podemos ir los dos a comprar los remedio, pero primero tengo que ir a mi oficina a buscar mis cosas y luego nos vamos te parece?- me respondió y me miraba intensamente

-claro, me encantaría –

Salimos de la habitación y Max le estiro los brazos a Edward para que lo cargara, mientras íbamos caminando hacia el elevador y todos se nos quedan mirando pero Edward decía que no les hiciera caso, él no lo iba a hacer. Llegamos a un piso donde se veían muchas oficinas y entramos en la que tenia la paca de Dr. Edward Cullen, pediatra, era una oficina muy linda con cuadros colgados en las paredes, un estante con libros la mayoría de medicina y una foto de lo que se suponía era la familia de Edward, me acerque a verla y la tome entre mis manos en eso se me acerca Edward y me empieza a decir quién era quién.

-esa es mi madre Esme-me nombro a una señora muy linda con el pelo caramelo y los ojos verdes como los de Edward-bueno ya conoces a Emmett ya mi padre, esta de aquí es Rosalie la esposa de Emmett-me mostro a la rubia espectacular que estaba abrazada a Emmett- y este es Jasper y Alice-me dijo señalándome a un rubio parecido a Rosalie y una mujer realmente pequeña , con cara de duende y los mismos ojos de Edward y realmente no mentía cuando decía que no se parecían en nada, yo pensé que solamente estaba exagerando.

-wow, no mentías cuando dijiste que no se parecían en nada tu hermana y tu-le hable mientras el solamente reía

-Bella una de mis mejores fortalezas es que no soy mentiroso-me dijo serio

-te creo, este poco tiempo me has demostrado ser una gran persona, y a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos confío en ti- le respondí y donde lo tenía tan cerca me acerque para abrazarlo, realmente me gustaba Edward y esperaba que algún día podamos estar juntos, no solo como amigos sino como algo más. Edward respondió mi abrazo pasándome los brazos por la cintura y apretándome más contra él, así pude a ver a Max que estaba sentado en una alfombra jugando tranquilamente con unos juguetes que habían ahí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos abrazados pero todo de él me atraía a no separarme jamás, su olor, el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus brazos contra mi cintura, todo de él me hacia querer quedarme ahí para siempre.

-Bella es mejor que nos vayamos o sino va estar muy helado para Max-dijo separándose de mí y de inmediato me sentí vacía pero sentí la presión de su mano suave y cálida contra mi mejilla casi naturalmente me apoye en ella-eres hermosa lo sabías?-pregunto mientras me sonrojaba-y me encanta cuando te sonrojas, eres encantadora-dijo mientras lo veía acercarse hacia mí y tomar mi cara con sus dos manos luego solo sentí la presión de sus labios sobre los míos y como los movíamos con una perfecta sincronía, yo subí mis manos hacia el cuello de Edward y después a su pelo para tratar de atraerlo más a mi si fuera posible, pero la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y tuvimos que separarnos, el dejo apoyada su frente con la mía mientras tratábamos de controlar nuestra respiración en eso Max empieza aplaudir y ambos giramos nuestras cabezas para ver a mi hijo feliz agitando sus bracitos y riendo, con Edward también empezamos a reír y yo me separe de él para ir a buscar a mi preciosos hijo y tomarlo en brazos y repartir por toda su cara besitos, el seguía riendo y con su manito hacia que tiraba besitos para Edward y este le respondía lanzándole el.

Cuando salimos del hospital yo llevaba a Max bien tapado y Edward nos condujo a su volvo abriéndome la puerta para entrar con Max ya que había dejado el asiento para bebés en su casa. Llegamos a la farmacia y Edward se bajo a comprar ya que él prefería ir y yo no tenía que estar moviendo a Max que se había quedado dormido, Edward volvió con la bolsa y entro rápidamente al auto y lo echo a andar. El camino fue tranquilo pero hubo un momento en que Edward tenia la mano en la palanca de cambio y no sé que me incito a tomarla y así lo hice, él al principio me miro sorprendido y luego apretó mi mano y dirigió de nuevo su mirada al camino pero esta vez con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro y debo admitir que yo también tuve esa misma sonrisa de enamorada en la cara el resto del camino. Cuando llegamos a casa Edward ayudo a bajar a Max y luego a mí, empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta, yo la abrí y deje entrar primero a Edward y le dije que subiera a Max a la pieza donde había ido el otro día mientras yo le preparaba los remedios cuando los tuve listo subí para encontrarme con Edward sentado en la cama con Max en sus brazos mientras este le tocaba la mejilla a Edward y lo miraba fijamente y este también le devolvía la miraba como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación interna, era muy tierno trate de avanzar sin hacer ruido y me senté en la cama junto a Edward y este cuando sintió que me senté me miro y sonrió de una forma preciosa aparte sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, le entregue el remedio para que él se lo diera y Max lo acepto gustoso pero cuando lo tuvo en su boca por la expresión de su cara no le gusto pero se lo trago todo, mi niño era todo un genio.

Edward tuvo que irse de inmediato ya que mañana tenía que levantarse temprano pero antes de irse se despidió con un beso en la frente de Max que ya dormía en su cuna y de un pequeño beso en los labios para mi que acepte gustosa. Esa noche soñé con una vida donde Edward era participe y me gustaba que fuera así y estaba decidida a darme una oportunidad con él y dejar en las manos del destino nuestro futuro aunque lo único que me preocupaba era Max ya que se había encariñado tanto con Edward saliera lastimado igual que yo, pero eso lo sabré si solo me arriesgo y estaba decidida a hacerlo.


	5. te quiero

Capitulo 5

Habían pasado dos días desde que Max se había enfermado y de que me había hecho esa promesa, Edward había venido todos los días a vernos después del trabajo y siempre que llegaba me saludaba con un beso en los labios y cuando se iba hacia lo mismo y a mí me encantaba y quería seguir besándolo pero él se tenía que ir y yo terminar mis labores.

Hoy era viernes y mañana íbamos a ir a la casa de los padres de Edward y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios pero Edward me decía que no me preocupara ya que a todos les iba a caer bien, ya conocía a su padre y a Emmett y según lo que me dijo ellos habían dicho que les había caído bien, eso ya era un avance.

Estaba preparando el almuerzo, hoy venia a comer Edward con nosotros ya que tenia la tarde libre, estaba preparando pollo al vapor con papas cocidas y una salsa blanca que había pasado de generación en generación en la familia swan. Estaba terminado de poner la mesa cuando suena el timbre y de lo más seguro es que fuera Edward y claramente era él cuando abrí la puerta, traía unos jeans gastados, una camiseta blanca con un chaleco plomo y zapatillas, a pesar de que no estaba tan arreglado se veía fantástico, me corrí a un lado para dejarlo pasar pero antes de que terminara de entrar por completo lo agarre del brazo.

-se te olvido mi beso de saludo-le dije con un tono de voz de niña que no recibe su premio y lo empieza a reclamar, el solo sonrío y me acerco a él y me beso con firmeza pero a la vez con suavidad Edward se separo de mí y me abrazo cuando me soltó hablo.

-hola preciosa-me dijo mientras terminaba de entrar a la casa y empezaba a buscar a Max pero no lo veía

-donde esta Max?-me pregunto mientras se giraba para mirarme y para que le indicara donde estaba

-en el living jugando-le respondí mientras me dirigía a la cocina y el a buscar a Max

Todos estos días me he estado preguntando qué voy hacer después de que lleguen mis tío, yo no me quiero ir de Londres menos ahora que tengo una razón para quedarme lo más probable es que tenga que hablar con Edward ya que él es la razón más fuerte para quedarme acá.

-Bella, ya está lista la comida, muero de hambre-me despertó de mi ensoñación Edward que venía entrando a la cocina sosteniendo a Max que estaba apoyando su cabecita en su hombro y sobándose el estomago

-si claro siéntate y te sirvo de inmediato-le respondí mientras terminaba de poner la comida en los platos. Edward se sentó con Max ya que este no lo quería soltar y por lo visto a Edward no le molestaba.

-Bella te puedo hacer una pregunta-me hablo Edward mientras comía un trozo de pollo-mmm…esta comida esta exquisita-siguió hablando mientas esperaba una respuesta mía

-qué bueno que te gusto y claro que puedes hacerme esa pregunta-el solo fijo sus ojos en mí y me di cuenta que tenía una batalla interna entre preguntarme o no pero al parecer gano su curiosidad ya que empezó a hablar

-pu..Puedo saber que paso con el padre de Max-eso realmente no me lo esperaba pero estaba dispuesta a contarle todo

-en serio quieres saber que paso?-le pregunte solo para asegurarme, el solo asintió-con Mike nos conocimos en el instituto, yo estaba enamorada de él y por alguna razón él se fijo en mi, salimos algunas veces y él me pidió ser su novia yo en ese momento acepte gustosa, pasamos lo que quedaba de instituto juntos y decidimos ir a la misma universidad para no separarnos pero cuando habían pasado unos meses Mike empezó a cambiar, yo no me trataba de la misma manera y me pedía que le demostrara mi amor acostándome con el ya que antes yo no había querido, no me sentía demasiado segura pero igual lo hice ya que no quería perderlo una noche llego al departamento que habíamos arrendado borracho y me obli..go a tener relaciones con él a pesar de que y..o no quería-no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que se me quebró la voz y Edward se paro rápidamente a abrazarme, yo solo me deje abrazar.

-shh, tranquila no tienes que seguir si no quieres-me decía mientras me tenia abrazada con un brazo ya que en el otro tenia a Max, pero estaba decidida a contarle todo

-no es…ta bien quiero contarte-le respondí mientras me secaba las lagrimas que habían caído

-ok si así lo quieres-me soltó y se fue a buscar su silla para acercarla a la mía, ese gesto me pareció muy tierno

-bueno esa noche llego borracho y me obligo a hacerlo a pesar de que no quería y así fue como concebí a Max. A la mañana siguiente Mike empezó a pedirme perdón justificando que no estaba en sus cabales y yo como la tonta que era lo perdone, después de esos días empecé a sentirme bastante mal así que fui al doctor y me mando a hacerme exámenes y me dijo que tendría que venir a buscarlos en 3 días más y así lo hice al tercer día fui y cuando entro a la consulta del Dr. Me dice que me siente porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme, yo pensaba que quizás estaba enfermo o algo así pero nunca fue estaba embarazada realmente me sentí feliz en ese momento y estaba decidida a contarle de inmediato a Mike pensando que quizás el también se iba a poner feliz con la noticias, cuando salí de la consulta fui al centro comercial para comprar unos zapatitos de bebé para darle la noticia a Mike, les pedí que me los envolvieran, Salí de esa tienda feliz y llena de sueños y expectativas para nosotros. Cuando llego a casa Mike todavía no lo hacía así que decidí preparar una cena especial, al principio Mike se sorprendió pero después estaba feliz, disfrutamos una gran cena y ya en el postre le entregue mi regalo, Mike estaba como niño pequeño abriendo el pequeño paquete quizás se imaginaba que le había comprado ese reloj que me había dicho que le gustaba pero cuando termino de abrir la caja y vio los zapatos me miro y yo tenía un sonrisa grabada en mi rostro pero la reacción de él no me la esperaba tiro los zapatos al suelo y se levanto con una mirada asesina en el rostro yo por instinto me aleje pero el igual me alcanzo y empezó a gritarme que ese bebé no era suyo, qu yo era una zorra y un montón de estupideces mas, lo peor fue cuando empezó a golpearme yo lo único que quería era que me soltara y proteger a mi bebé, hubo un momento que logre quitármelo de encima y golpearlo con la botella que había encima, el cayó al piso inconsciente y yo salí corriendo a buscar ayuda justo una vecina iba saliendo y donde me vio me ayudo y llamo a la policía estos llegaron de inmediato y se llevaron a Mike inconsciente después de eso empaque mis cosas ya que hacías unas semanas atrás había terminado mi carrera y me fui a forks donde mis padres, por ellos supe que Mike había sido condenado a 5 años de prisión. Pase el resto de mi embarazo ahí, hasta que nació Max estuvimos 11 meses y decidí venirme para acá a pesar de las protestas de mi padres lo hice igual-termine de relatar mi historia y me fije en Edward que tenía las manos convertidas en puños

-ese estúpido se atrevió a golpearte-dijo con voz contenida

-Edward eso paso hace tiempo a mi ahora me vale cero ese hombre-le respondí tratando de calmarlo ya que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer hulk

-lo sé pero entiéndeme como te sentirías si supieras que a la mujer que quieres la golpearon-esperen dijo que me quiere, yo me volví rápidamente hacia él, Edward había bajado la cabeza y se le notaba sus mejillas sonrojadas

-tú me…quieres?-le pregunte con la voz cargada de emoción, él levanto la vista y con solo ver sus ojos supe que estaba diciendo la verdad

-con toda mi alma-respondió con sus ojitos brillantes-tu me quieres?-dijo con voz bajita, estaba más que feliz, él me quería como yo a él y se lo iba a decir

-te quiero y mucho-le hable prácticamente saltando en la silla de la emoción entonces el sonrío de manera preciosa y me beso una y otra vez hasta el aire nos hizo falta

-entonces si tú me quieres y yo te quiere, te gustaría ser mi novia a pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco siento que es lo correcto y yo quiero estar contigo y poder decir que eres mía-

-Edward basta-le corte su declaración con él te gustaría ser mi novia me bastaba pero el tan lindo estaba nervioso y hablaba hasta por los codos-claro que me gustaría ser tu novia-seguí hablando pero esta vez mirándolo fijamente a los ojos él se paro rápidamente y me tendió la mano para que yo me parara también y cuando lo hice me abrazo escondió su cara en mi cuello y yo pase mis manos por su cintura pero sentí un tirón en mi pelo y levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme con Max mirándome con esos ojos tan iguales a los míos y Edward debe haber sentido que levante mi cabeza ya que el hizo lo mismo y miro la manita de Max agarrada a mi cabello y se largo a reír y Max y yo también, le solté su mano de mi pelo y lo tome en brazos abrazándolo y aspirando su aroma de colonia de bebé en eso siento los brazos de Edward abrazarnos.

-sabes tengo algo que agradecerle a ese estúpido de Mike-me dijo Edward ocasionado que levantara mi cabeza

-porque tienes que agradecerle algo?-le respondí entre curiosa y asombrada por su declaración

-porque gracias a su estupidez los perdió a ustedes pero yo me gane a las personas que más quiero en este planeta-sonrío y yo también lo hice estaba rebosando felicidad

-yo también los quiero son los dos hombres más importantes en mi vida-le hable con el corazón en la mano y mirándolos a los dos.

Lo que quedo de tarde estuvimos viendo películas abrazados los 3 en el sillón como una verdadera familia. Ya era de noche y le pregunte a Edward si se quería quedar a dormir el asintió rápidamente y fue a su casa a buscar su pijama regreso en 5 minutos, le canto a Max para que se durmiera y después se acostó a mi lado, lo abrase y el también lo hizo me dormí inmediatamente y debo decir que fue una de mis mejores noches en mi vida.


	6. los cullen

Capitulo 6

Despertar con Edward era lo mejor que uno puede experimentar sentir el calor de sus brazos, su respiración acompasada y la cara de tranquilidad que tenia, era lo mejor.

Hoy era sábado el día en que iríamos a la casa de los padres de Edward y a pesar de que Edward me decía que no estuviera nerviosa igual lo estaba aparte ya no me iba a presentar como una amiga sino como su novia, eso me tenía más nerviosa que ayer.

Max había decidido despertarse temprano hoy y yo me estaba levantando para ir a buscarlo pero Edward me freno y me dijo que él quería ir eso me conmovió. Trajo a Max a la cama con nosotros y cuando mi pequeño toco la cama se sentó y empezó a jugar con un dedo mío y Edward se sentó al otro lado de Max y este también agarro su dedo por lo visto tenía una seria fijación por los dedos. Nos quedamos unos minutos más en la cama y tuvimos que levantarnos ya que nos querían allá como a las 12:00 hrs. Edward tomo desayuno y se fue a su casa a cambiarse y darse una ducha, mientras tanto yo me bañe con Max, lo vestí con una polera de ositos y unos jeans y sus pequeñas zapatillas negras. Yo me puse unos jeans una polera negra y un abrigo verde encima de esta. Edward llego una hora después y partimos a la casa de sus padres, cruzamos todo Londres y llegamos a una zona residencial con casas realmente hermosas y grandes, Edward paro en un portón y con un control que había sacado de la guantera abrió la puerta y entramos en la casa blanca con un gran patio delantero y se veía que tenía el patio de atrás tanto o más espacio del que adelante. Habían 3 autos estacionados, reconocí de inmediato el jeep de Emmett por lo visto éramos los últimos que faltábamos.

-Edward la casa es realmente hermosa-le dije cuando estaba bajando a Max

-mi madre la diseño y me padre la mando a construir para que ella fuera feliz-respondí mientras íbamos llegando a la entrada de la casa, Edward estaba por sacar su llave pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña de pelo negro seguramente era Alice.

-EDWARD-grito mientras se tiraba a los brazos de este, él la recibió gustosa y le dio vueltas en el aire mientras ambos reían, Max los miraba divertidos y por lo visto el también quería dar vueltas ya que con su cabecita empezó a dar vueltas, era muy divertida la situación. Edward dejo a su hermana en el suelo y me miro y sonrío tomo de la mano a su hermana y la dio vuelta.

-Alice ella es Bella mi novia- su hermana me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, yo estaba más que sonrojada-y ese de allí es Max-continuo hablando-Bella ella es mi hermana Alice-ella miro primero a Edward que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y luego a mí y se puso a gritar y vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo con Max y todo.

-oh dios mío, estoy tan feliz por fin mi hermanito encontró a alguien y estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas- gritaba una y otra vez en mi oído, Edward me miraba divertido y solo sonreía

-y quien es esta preciosura de aquí-le hablaba a Max mientras le hacía mimos en su carita, él solo se reía

-ven Bella pasemos para que conozcas al resto de la familia-hablo después de que termino de hacerle mimos a Max y me tomo la mano para adentrarme a la casa, si por fuera era linda por dentro era mucho más hermosa, tenía un toque clásico pero con aire moderno, se veía lindo.

-MAMÁ-volvió a gritar Alice y salió de la cocina una señora del mismo tamaño de Alice pero con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes, de dirigió hacia nosotras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-mamá esta es Bella, la novia de Edward y el es Max su hijo-dijo Alice mirando a su madre que había quedado asombrada.

-mucho gusto Sra. Cullen-hable yo ya que por lo visto se había quedado muda pero de un momento a otro grito al igual que Alice y vino corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme.

-querida dime Esme Sra. Es para gente mayor-me respondió después que se separo de mi y se giro para ver a Edward que había presenciado toda la situación sin decir una palabra.

-hijo, estoy tan feliz por ti-se fue donde su hijo para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente, pero donde Esme era pequeñita Edward tuvo que agacharse para su madre pudiera hacerlo.

-PAPÁ, EMMETT, ROSE, JAZZ BAJEN RAPIDAMENTE -grito Alice asustándonos a los 3, estos 4 bajaron tan rápido como pudieron tropezándose unos con otros.

-que pasa Alice?-pregunto preocupado Carlisle preocupado

-cariño, estas bien?-pregunto el rubio de ojos azules, ese debe ser Jasper

-sí estoy perfecta solo quería que bajaran rápido-les respondió tranquilamente mientras todos la miraba con una cara de querer asesinarla por asustarlos.

-BELLA-hablo Emmett mientras corría a abrazarme, por dios a esta familia le encanta correr y abrazar a la gente.

-hola Emmet-le conteste mientras este sacaba a Max de mis brazos para darle unas vueltas en brazo. Edward vino hacia mi para terminar de presentarme a los últimos integrantes de la familia.

-Bella ellos son Rosalie y Jasper, chicos ella es Bella mi novia-de nuevo todos se quedaron en silencio y solo sentí la risa de Emmett.

-wow hermano eres rápido-dijo llegando a un lado de Rosalie esta le pego en la cabeza

-ow Rosie-hablo Emmett sobándose la cabeza y mi hijo vio esa acción y también subió su mano a la cabeza de Emmett a repetir el mismo movimiento que él. Todos suspiraron fue un momento muy lindo.

.ow Max es el mejor- Emmett le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y mi hijo rio, todos lo hicieron

-mucho gusto Bella soy Rosalie pero dime Rose-se acerco y me beso en la mejilla se notaba que era una persona agradable.

-hola rose y el gusto es mío- le devolví su beso

-hola Bella soy Jasper-al igual que su hermana se acerco hacia mí y beso mi mejilla

-hola Jasper-le respondí igual

A Max le presentaron después y paso en los brazos de todos al principio Emmett no quería soltarlo pero al fin cedió ya que su madre lo amenazo con no darle postre, todos estaban encantados con mi hijo por lo visto lo habían aceptado bien.

-bueno familia es hora de tomar asiento para comer-anuncio Esme, todos se pararon ya que estábamos en el sillón yo también lo estaba haciendo pero Edward me agarro el brazo para que esperara un momento-

-y como te ha parecido mi familia?-pregunto mientras me miraba

-en verdad tu familia es muy linda y acogedora, todos son muy simpáticos y se ven realmente buenas personas-Edward sonrío y reanudamos nuestra caminata hacia el comedor, estaban todos sentados y Esme tenía a Max en sus brazos le dije que me lo pasara pero me dijo que no me preocupara ella estaba bien así. Durante todo el almuerzo hablamos sobre temas sin sentido y Emmett siempre tenía que salir con sus comentarios de doble sentido provocando que todos nos riéramos.

Ayude a Esme a levantar los platos para traer el postre que Emmett había esperando tanto.

-mmm…que sabroso-repetía una y otra vez Emmett-quiero más mami por favor-pedía con voz de niñito pequeño y cara de gato de sherk y al parecer a Esme le llegaba eso al corazón ya que le servía más al final se repitió como 3 veces más el postre que Rose no se quiso comer aunque debo admitir el postre estaba muy rico.

-bueno porque no pasamos al living a conversar-hablo Carlisle mientras se paraba, Emmett y Rose se sentaron en uno ellos, Alice y Jasper en el suelo con Max jugando, Esme y Carlisle en el sillón grande y Edward y yo en uno de una sola persona, él sentado en el reposabrazos.

-y bueno como se conocieron?-pregunto Rose yo mire a Edward para ver quien contestaba y dijo que yo

-bueno yo llegue a Londres a la casa de mi tía y tuve que salir al supermercado ya que no había nada que comer, con Max fuimos caminado ya que estaba solo a unas cuadras, yo solo llevaba un canasto ya que no podía con un carro ya que Max iba en coche hubo un momento que ya no me podía el canasto y Edward se ofreció a ayudarme y yo acepte su ayuda, me acompaño a terminar de buscar lo que faltaba y luego pagamos, ahora yo tenía que tomar un taxi y le me pidió si podíamos tomar ese mismo taxi ya que íbamos en la misma dirección pero me pareció extraño porque yo nunca le dije donde vivía y él me confesó que me había visto venir para acá cuando el también salía para acá así que le dije que sí y fuimos a casa ya que él vivía en la casa de al lado y eso es todo-termine mi relato al que todos escuchan atentamente, todas las mujeres y Emmett dieron un suspiro.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando pero ya se había pasado la tarde y nos teníamos que ir prometiendo a Esme volver pronto y traerle a Max para que estuviera con ella, Alice y Rose pidieron lo mismo pero a sus respectivas casas alegando que a Max ya lo consideraban su sobrino y Esme su nieto eso fue muy lindo de su parte. Pero antes de irme yo quería pedirles algo ojala fueran a aceptar

-el próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de Max, cumple un año y yo quería saber si ustedes quisieran ir a pasar ese día con nosotros-les dije tímidamente a lo que todos sonrieron.

-si, por supuesto que vamos encantados-respondió Esme

-yo digo que si, yupi una fiesta-salto Emmett con Rose apoyándolo

-SI-grito Alice feliz por supuesto Jasper dijo igual que si ya que había adorado a Max

-Bella antes de que te vayas te gustaría salir con nosotras el miércoles en una salida de chicas puedes dejar a Max con Edward-hablo Alice mirando a Edward a lo que este asintió rápidamente.

-me encantaría salir con ustedes-respondí con sinceridad entonces Jasper hablo

-entonces hermano no te molesta que te vayamos hacer compañía ese día entonces hacemos un día de hombres y bebés-le hablo a Edward

-claro me parece la idea, entonces nos vemos el miércoles familia los quiero-respondió Edward mientras iba caminado hacia la puerta con Max dormido

-adiós a todos y gracias Esme por la comida estaba muy deliciosa-me despedí de todos y Salí a la siga de Edward que estaba esperándome con la puerta del auto abierta me subí rápidamente y partimos hacia casa.

-viste que no tenias que estar nerviosa, todo salió bien y todos te adoran a ti y a Max-dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano.

-tienes razón y yo también adoro a tu familia-le conteste con la pura verdad.

Llegamos a casa acostamos a Max y Edward se fue ya que mañana tenía que trabajar se despidió con un beso y se fue.


	7. ¿Quieren salir?

_Hola! Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a todas las lectoras de mi fic pero sobre todo a ExodoOo por ser un gran apoyo _

Capitulo 7

Hoy había despertado bastante temprano así que me levante y fui a prepararme un café bien cargado, fui al living y prendí la televisión, pasaba los canales y no encontraba nada que ver y al fin me decidí por apagarla, estuve un rato sentada pensando en el cambio radical que había dado mi vida en que haber tomado la decisión de venirme a Londres había sido la mejor de mi vida. Decidí llamar a mi madre ya que hacía días no hablaba con ella y la extrañaba montones agarre el teléfono y marque al tercer tono contestaron.

-hola-la voz de mi querida madre resonó por todo el teléfono, dios como la había extrañado

-mamá-le conteste rápidamente ya que si me quedaba callada seguramente iba a cortar

-hija por dios por fin te dignas a llamar a tu madre, me tenias preocupada pensé que quizás te había pasado algo a ti y a Max-decía rápidamente

-mamá-le corte su monologo-Max está bien y yo también no nos ha pasado nada bueno si pero solo cosas buenas-le dije recordando a Edward y su familia

-Bellita tu quieres a tu madre cierto-de donde venia esa pregunta

-claro mamá te adoro con todo mi corazón-le respondí todavía confundida

-entonces m contaras que paso-ahh, ahora entendía todo, renee a veces podía ser muy exagerada de todos modos igual le iba a contar

-sí mamá te lo voy a contar-le conteste

-entonces niñita empieza que quiero saber todo-realmente mi madre nunca cambiaba

Le empecé a contar desde que conocí a Edward hasta ayer donde me llevaba a conocer a su familia mi madre durante todo el relato gritaba de emoción y me interrumpía mientras hablaba pero hubo un momento que se puso seria y me hablo

-Bella estás segura de ese Edward como sabes que no te va hacer daño yo no quiero verte sufrir otra vez mi niña hermosa y te das cuenta que no solo tú vas a salir lastimada sino que esta Max de por medio- yo ya había pensado en eso

-mamá sinceramente yo ya había pensado en eso antes de aceptar darme una oportunidad con Edward pero me voy a dar esta oportunidad no solo por mi sino por Max también a él se nota que quiere lo mucho también y se nota a legua que Edward es un gran hombre mamá y de verdad lo quiero- termine diciéndole

-en verdad espero hija que esto funcione-estuvimos hablando unos minutos más sobre Charlie y sobre el próximo cumpleaños de Max

-de verdad hija queremos ir pero Charlie no puede dejar a forks sin su jefe de policía-lamentaba mi madre y yo también lo hacia

-pero y al ayudante no está, de verdad es importante que estén aquí-trate de buscar una solución pero según mi mamá el ayudante estaba de vacaciones y no podía dejar la comisaria en manos de cualquiera

-bueno entonces no hay nada que hacer, te llamo después ma-de verdad estaba desilusionada

-ok hija cuídate te quiero y mándale cariñitos a mi nieto precioso-se despidió y corto.

Max empezó a llorar mientras iba a dejar mi taza vacía a la cocina subí rápidamente a ver a mi bebé y este estaba sentado en su cuna alzando sus bracitos para que alguien lo tomara yo lo hice rápidamente él se calmo inmediatamente y puso su mano en su boca eso era señal de que quería comida bajamos rápidamente le prepare su leche y se la di la agarro con las dos manos y empezó a succionar rápidamente si que tenía hambre, cuando ya no quedaba más saco su pequeña boca de la mamadera y me la entrego yo la fui a dejar al lavadero y nos fuimos arriba para bañarnos y vestirnos, cuando estuvimos listos bajamos y le prendí la televisión y me senté en el sillón a ver los dibujos animados junto a mi hijo que reía por todo en eso suena el timbre, me levanto para ir a ver quién era y la sorpresa que me llevo, en la puerta están Esme, Alice y Rose sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bellita de mi corazón-dice Alice mientras entran

-hola Alice, Rose, Esme como están?-le pregunto realmente de alegre de tener compañía

-hola Bella-responden Esme y Rose al mismo tiempo

-Bellita venimos a invitarte a salir con nosotras ya que sabemos que Edward está trabajando y no queríamos que estuvieras solita-me hablo Alice mientras todas esperaban mi respuesta

-claro me encantaría salir con ustedes-les sonreí y les pedí que me esperaran mientras iba a buscar abrigo para Max y para mi mientras tanto ellas fueron a ver a Max que había quedado sentado, saque un abrigo y una chaqueta para mi bebé y baje rápidamente, Rose ya lo tenía en brazos y las demás miraban divertidas a Max que jugaba con el collar de Rose y se reía solo.

-bueno vamos estoy lista-le pase la chaqueta a Rose para que se la pusiera

Salimos y afuera de la casa había estacionado un mercedes negro muy lindo, Esme nos dijo que subiéramos Alice de copiloto y con Rose nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. Esme condujo por cerca de 10 minutos y nos estacionamos en un centro comercial realmente grande, nos bajamos y Max quizó irse con Esme, Rose se lo paso y lo puse en su cadera mi niño iba mirando para todos lados él nunca había visto algo tan grande y estaba impresionado, entramos por la puerta principal y habían millones de tiendas a las tres mujeres que iban a mi lado les brillaban los ojitos . Empezamos por una tienda de bebés ya que le querían comprar ropa a Max yo les decía que no era necesario pero ellas alegaban que querían que su sobrino y nieto estuviera a la moda, le compraron desde gorros hasta juguetes, Max estaba más que feliz con los juguetes y se había enamorando tanto de un oso de peluche que no lo quizó soltar así que lo tuvo entre sus manos todo el camino. Luego fuimos a muchas tiendas más para ver ropa para todas, juro que salir a comprar con estas 3 mujeres era agotador pero valía la pena pasar tiempo con ella. Eran como las 3 de la tarde y fuimos al patio de comida para comer algo aparte Max ya estaba reclamando comida y se había puesto llorar así que todas rápidamente partimos a comer algo. Realmente estaba muerta de hambre y me comí todo tan rápido como lo hicieron Esme, Alice y Rose, mi bebé solo comió pan de a pedazos y quedo feliz otra vez.

-pero miren nada mas quienes están aquí mi querida suegra y cuñadas-todas nos dimos vuelta para ver a una rubia despampanante de grandes ojos azules, mire a las demás y todas tenían cara de querer asesinarla yo no entendía nada

-Heidi-saludo cortésmente Esme pero sin quitar esa mirada pero hubo un momento que le brillaron los ojitos y sonrió angelicalmente-Heidi querida mira quiero presentarte a Bella y a Max, la novia e hijo de Edward-todas las miramos a la cara y ella solo nos guiño un ojo en señas de que le siguiéramos el juego

-que Eddie qué?-es que acaso nadie creía que Edward pudiera tener una novia e hijo

-si mira realmente están enamorados y son muy felices, cierto Bella?-se dirigió a mi Esme

-oh si los más felices del planeta-le seguí el juego pero realmente quería saber quién era esa tal Heidi, cuando yo termine de hablar me miro muy feo y se dio la vuelta y fue, todas estaban muertas de la risa pero yo todavía no sabía quién era ella, Alice me miro y paro d reír y las hizo callar a todas

-bueno Bellita te estarás preguntado quien era ella-yo rápidamente asentí-ella era una acosadora que Edward tuvo desde que empezó el instituto y eso es mucho tiempo, nunca ha parado de perseguir a Edward y espero que ahora que sabe esto lo deje en paz-termino Alice

-bueno entonces cuando quieran molestarla otra vez total Edward es mi novio y ninguna loca psicópata me lo va quitar-les dije muy segura de mi misma

-así se habla Bella choquemos esos cinco-grito Alice y todas chocamos incluso Max alzo la mano y todas se dirigieron a chocarle su manita mientras el reía divertido

Luego de eso salimos del patio de comida para irnos a casa ya que todas se iban a quedar a tomar once conmigo. Íbamos en el auto y suena en celular de Alice y mira el identificador y me lo muestra ya que esta vez Alice va sentada conmigo atrás, era Edward Alice hizo una señal de que nos mantuviéramos calladas contesto y puso el altavoz

-Alice, Alice estoy desesperado llamo a Bella a la casa y no contesta y su celular está apagado no se qué hacer-decía Edward desesperado mientras todas tratábamos de aguantar la risa

-Edward cálmate y no sé donde puede estar Bella-trataba de fingir un tono preocupado, a mi salían lagrimas de los ojos y sangre del labio de tanto morderlo todas las demás estaban igual, Esme tuvo que parar el auto para no chocar, Max miraba para todos lados sin saber que hacer

-oh dios mío donde se habrá metido, estoy desesperado Ali-decía una y otra vez y por lo visto Max también quiso aportar ya que empezó a gritar y toda la broma se fue abajo

-Alice ese es Max-pregunto enojado así que decidí hablar yo

-hola Eddie-le hable yo en vez de Alice

-bella, eres tú?...me tenias tan preocupado preciosa porque no contestabas el celular-hablando de celular se me había descargado por eso no lo tenia

-Eddie, amor lo que pasa es que se me descargo el teléfono y justo llegaron Alice, Esme y Rose y lo deje en casa

-ok linda no te preocupes pero no me vuelvas asustar así, y como veo que estas bien me voy tengo que atender a un paciente te quiero-me contesto

.yo también te quiero-le dije feliz

-y se que todas están escuchando así que adiós a todas-hablo Edward mientras se despedía

-adiós Eddie –respondieron todas a coro

-saben es la última vez que me dicen Eddie solo mamá y Bella pueden decirme así entendido-Rose y Alice dijeron si y cortaron

-bueno eso fue divertido así que andando-hablo Esme mientras echaba a andar el auto. Llegamos en tiempo record a casa, todas ayudamos a bajar las bolsas y entramos, como todavía era muy temprano para tomar once nos pusimos a conversar del cumpleaños de Max ellas estaban realmente emocionadas sobre eso a pesar de que Max no era nada suyo, ellas decían que ya éramos parte de la familia y eso era lo que importaba. Tomamos de once te como buenas inglesas que eran y galletitas, se hizo de noche y partieron rumbo a su casas prometiendo estar aquí el miércoles a la misma hora.


	8. Propuesta

Capitulo 8

Estaba terminando de arreglarme ya que hoy era miércoles y saldría con las chicas, Edward jugaba abajo con Max esperando que yo me fuera para el irse a casa con mi hijo y juntarse con lo demás mientras terminaba de abrocharme las zapatillas suena el timbre Edward abre la puerto y escucho el saludo de todos hacia él y Max. Bajo rápidamente para encontrarme con Emmett y Max sentados frente al televisor mirando dora la exploradora mientras todos los veía y trataban de contener la risa yo solo me quede apoyada en la escalera mirando a todos y dándome cuenta que realmente ellos se habían convertido en algo muy importante para mi.

-zorro no te lo lleves-gritaba Emmett mientras se paraba y hacia lo que los personajes decían eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso ya que todos estaban en el suelo riendo y mi hijo como veía a todos reír el solo imitaba lo que todos hacían creando un ambiente bastante agradable.

-Bella-grito Alice cuando me vio y vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo mientras todos se recomponían de su ataque de risa. Esme vino primero a saludarme luego Carlisle, Rose, Jasper y por ultimo Emmett ya que había terminado dora la exploradora y traía consigo a mi hijo que reía sin parar por las caras que Emmett le ponía caminado hacia mí.

-hola bellita-dijo mientras me daba un abrazo de oso que casi me deja sin respiración

-hola para ti también-le conteste mientras agarraba a mi hijo que me estaba pidiéndome los brazos.

Alice empieza a apurarnos a todos para que nos vayamos, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta sin esperar ningún reclamo. Edward toma el bolso de Max y se acerca hacia mí para besarme rápidamente y dejarme darle un beso a mi hijo para desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta. Alice me gritaba desde afuera para que me apurara mientras yo cerraba la puerta y partía hacia el auto.

Hicimos el mismo camino que la vez anterior y hablábamos del cumpleaños de Max, de lo que iba hacer aunque todavía no lo sabía Alice pego el grito al cielo cuando lo supo y empezó a organizar todo de inmediato yo solo la deje que lo hiciera, porque cuando iba a protestar me mira con unos ojos que daban realmente miedo así que preferí permanecer callada lo que quedaba de camino mientras las tres parloteaban de lo que iban a comprar.

Llegamos al centro comercial y Alice estaba frenética así que entramos rapidito y fuimos de inmediato a las tiendas donde vendían cosas para cumpleaños y Alice se perdió cuando entramos. Esme, Rose y yo caminábamos mirando todo y buscando a Alice cuando la encontramos estaba mirando manteles y tenia uno de Bob esponja y otro de dora la exploradora definitivamente tenía que escoger el de Bob y así lo hizo ya que se supone que era un cumpleaños de niño aparte a Max le gustaba mucho Bob y como Alice eligió el mantel de Bob esponja todo lo demás fue de eso mismo realmente no entendía para que compraba todo eso si éramos 8 adultos y Max que no se iba a preocupar por cómo estaba decorado.

-Alice porque compras todo esto si vamos a ser nosotros y Max-le pregunte cuando estábamos en la caja ella solo me miro feo

-querida Bella el primer cumpleaños es muy importante para todo niño aunque no te acuerdes de el cuándo creces, pero están las fotos y tus padres que te cuenten sobre ello-me contesto muy orgullosa de su explicación

-tienes razón Alice-le dije sinceramente mientras esta sonreía muy grande y seguía pagando

Salimos de la tienda y fuimos hacia el auto para guardar las bolsas y volver hacia dentro ya que Esme tenía de comer hamburguesas y apenas las nombro a mí también se me hicieron agua a la boca y por lo visto a las demás les paso lo mismo ya que antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en el patio de comida ordenando nuestras hamburguesas.

-esto está realmente rico-decía yo mientras le mandaba otro mordisco

-mmm… es verdad-Rose se saboreaba los labios y todas la secundaban. Cuando se terminaron las hamburguesas nos paramos y nos fuimos ya que Esme quería que fuéramos a su casa a pasar la tarde.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen y Esme nos dijo que nos sentáramos mientras ella preparaba un poco de té para todas me ofrecí a ayudarla pero ella no quería así que me volví a sentar con Alice y Rose, estas conversaban sobre una revista que estaban mirando y salía unos nuevos conjuntos de ropa que estas estaban pensando en comprarse en eso Esme llego y nos sirvió nuestro té a cada una, estuvimos toda la tarde conversando sobre todo inclusive me mostro fotos de Edward cuando era bebé y realmente era un bebé preciosos con su pelo todo desordenado y sus cachetitos todos rosados, también me dijeron que cuando pequeño era un revoltoso que rompía siempre todos los jarrones de Esme y le echaba siempre la culpa a Alice que andaba danzando por toda la casa sin enterarse de nada y cuando lo hacía Edward le decía que le iba a quitar la cabeza a sus muñecas si le decía algo a Esme y esta presa del miedo se quedaba callada hasta que ya no le gustaba jugar con muñecas y le dijo a Esme y esta castigo a Edward quitándole sus autitos preferidos por dos semanas así aprendió a no mentir jamás.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Edward ya ma había llamado para que me fuera ya que Max me extrañaba y él también de inmediato me pare y le dije a Esme si me podía ir a dejar ya que extrañaba a mis hombres y ella dijo y todas la secundaron que igual extrañaban a sus hombres. Partimos a la casa y llegamos como en 10 minutos en vez de ir a la mía fuimos a la de Edward pero sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta ya estaba abierta la puerta mostrando a Edward y Max, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper saliendo rápidamente por la puerta para abrazar a sus respectivas parejas y eso que no habíamos estado ni siquiera toda la tarde afuera por lo visto vamos a tener que salir más seguido. Todos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su casa, con Edward entramos a la suya ya que yo quería hablar algo muy importante con él.

-Edward necesito hablar algo contigo-le dije cuando estábamos sentados en el sillón abrazados y con Max al medio

-que pasa amor?- respondió mirándome y poniendo a Max en sus piernas para que me acercara mas a él

-mmm…lo que pasa es que tu sabes que yo me estoy en casa de mi tía verdad?-el asintió sin entender el problema-bueno mi tía me pudo pasar su casa ya que ella anda de vacaciones-sus ojos brillaban de entendimiento pero permaneció callado-entonces mi tía regresa en un mes y yo realmente no sé que voy hacer, no quiero irme a estados unidos pero tampoco tengo donde quedarme o lo otro seria es que me ayudaras a encontrar un lugar donde quedarme-

-Bella-me cortó Edward-amor tu sabes que yo te quiero demasiado a ti y a Max ustedes son mi familia yo realmente no sabría qué sería de mi vida sin ustedes y no permitiría que se fueran de vuelta a América sin mí pero si tú no te quieres ir la mejor solución es que te quedes conmigo acá en la casa, esta es grande tengo espacio más que suficiente para nosotros 3 y también porque no soportaría estar separado de ti y de mi hijo-termino su explicación y me dejo shock con su declaración de que Max era su hijo

-tu hijo?-le pregunte realmente asombrada el solo sonrió de manera torcida

-a Max yo ya lo considero mi hijo, quizás no es de sangre pero yo lo siento así y si me lo permites me encantaría ser un padre para él-yo a estas alturas estaba llorando y lo único que atine hacer fue tirarme en sus brazos con cuidado de no apretar a Max que miraba para todos lados sin saber qué hacer, Edward me devolvió el abrazo

- claro que si me quiero venir a vivir contigo y que seas el padre de Max-le dije al oído el solo sonrió y hundió su cara en mi cuello yo sentía su sonrisa crecer cada vez más

-de verdad amor me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-repetía una y otra vez mientras dejaba besos por toda mi cara y yo me reía feliz Max donde veía todo eso empezó a darle pequeños besitos babosos a Edward que se le notaba un brillo en los ojos. Cuando todos se dejaron de dar besitos nos tiramos los tres en el sofá grande donde Edward y yo cabíamos acostados y Max encima de nosotros saltando y riendo por cualquier cosa, él también estaba feliz a pesar de que no entendiera lo que pasaba, esa noche nos quedamos a dormir ahí y en estos momentos mi vida se puede describir como perfecta.


	9. Cumpleaños de Max

Capitulo 9

Hoy era viernes eso significaba el cumpleaños de Max, mi bebé todavía dormía en su cuna y con Edward estábamos los dos acostados esperando que despertara para darle muchos besos y cariño. Desde el miércoles hasta hoy Edward no se ha separado de nosotros para lo único que iba a su casa era para buscar ropa porque incluso se bañaba acá.

-Bella mira Max se está despertando-me hablo Edward mientras giraba mi cabeza para ver a mi hijo se estaba empezando a mover y abrir sus pequeños ojos chocolates y buscarnos por todas partes, Edward se paro rápidamente y tomo a Max en brazos y le dio pequeños besos por toda la cara y Max se reía feliz agarrándole la nariz a Edward que estaba feliz al igual que Max, Edward lo trajo a la cama conmigo para yo abrazarlo cuando lo tuve en mis brazos lo apreté contra mí y le daba besitos por todos lados, Edward estaba a mi lado abrazándonos y empezó a cantar el cumpleaños feliz y yo lo seguí Max empezó a lanzar gorgoteos y grititos mientras aplaudía ya que le encantaba que le cantaran cualquier cosa.

Nos levantamos luego de unos minutos más en la cama y fuimos a tomar desayuno, prepare café y unas tostadas con mermelada para nosotros y para Max leche solamente ya que no le gustaba mucho otra cosa a esta hora.

-amor me voy a casa a cambiarme y vuelvo ok, mientras tanto baña a Max porque conociendo a Alice llegara cuando menos lo pienses-me dijo Edward mientras me daba un beso a mí y a Max para luego salir y por la advertencia fuimos de inmediato a bañarnos y arreglarnos cuando estaba terminado de vestirme suena el timbre, seguramente era Alice y los demás ya que a Edward le había pasado mis llaves baje con Max a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hago no era Alice ni Edward ni nadie más sino que mis padres con unas grandes sonrisas y maletas en mano mi mamá fue la primera en hablar quiero decir gritar.

-BELLA, MAX-grito para luego tirarse a mis brazos yo todavía estaba sorprendida así qu le devolví el abrazo fuertemente y como pude las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y por las de mi madre también estuvimos unos minutos abrazadas, la había extrañado tanto

- vamos Renee yo también quiero abrazar a mi hija-hablo Charlie y mi madre me quito a Max de los brazos y mi padre me abrazo tan fuerte como Renee, los había extrañado a los dos demasiado.

-bueno será mejor que entremos a la casa o si no nos vamos a terminar congelados-mi madre era realmente friolenta todavía no entendía cómo vivía en forks

-Bella?-íbamos entrando y llega Edward y detrás de él venían todos los Cullen mi madre se da vuelta junto con mi padre a mirar a los recién llegados. A mi madre le brillan los ojos de entendimiento ya que yo le había como era Edward

-Eddie ven- lo llamo para que se acerque

-mamá, papá él es Edward Cullen mi novio-a mi padre casi se le cae la boca de lo impresionado de lo que estaba y mi madre solamente estaba siendo mi madre sonriendo –Eddie ellos son mis padres-

-un gusto Sr. Y Sra. Swan-les dijo formalmente Edward extendiéndole la mano primero a mi madre que la agarra y lo abraza

-mucho gusto Edward y dime Renee-esta se separo y le sonrió, Charlie se acerco todavía un poco confundido

-un gusto Edward dime Charlie-me impresionaba lo civilizado que estaba siendo mi padre ya que cuando le presente a Mike casi lo mata con su pistola por haber profanado a su niñita, fue realmente graciosa la situación a pesar de que ni a Mike y a mi padre les causo gracia.

Los demás se acercaron para saludar obviamente Alice fue la más efusiva que los abrazo a los dos gritándoles que estaba muy feliz por conocer a mis padres, Emmett les dio su característico abrazo de oso, Jasper y Rose los saludaron con un beso Esme y Carlisle fueron al último.

-mucho gusto Charlie, Renee nosotros somos los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme-presento Carlisle. Después de todos los saludos los hicimos entrara a todos y Alice empezó a decorar la casa con las cosas que había comprado, Esme y Rose la ayudaron y los hombres incluido Charlie se fueron a la televisión a ver no se qué cosa y yo lleve a mi mamá a una pieza para que acomodara sus cosas

-así que ese es el famoso Edward, es bastante lindo-dijo Renee cuando estábamos las dos sentadas en la cama en la que dormirían mis padres

-lo es y realmente no es tan solo lindo por fuera sino por adentro es una de las mejores personas que he conocido-le respondí con la pura verdad, no solo el físico de Edward me había enamorado sino también el tipo de persona que era

-será mejor que bajemos a ayudar-Renee se paro y yo la seguí

Cuando llegamos abajo todos estaban adornado la casa incluso Charlie, Max estaba sentado en una silla para bebés que seguramente trajo Alice ya que yo no tenía una acá.

-Bellita porque no vas a la cocina a poner todas las cosas que traje en unos platos-me ordeno Alice y como no quería que me cayera su furia fui rapidito hacia allá, habían 5 bolsas encima del mesón junto a una caja grande que me imaginaba que era la torta y allí la abrí para ver que había una inscripción en ella.

-''_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAX''-_decia la torta con glaseado azul, se veía reamente rica así que le pase el dedo por el glaseado blanco y me lo lleve a la boca

-comiéndote la torta de tu hijo-Edward hablo y yo salte y me di vuelta todavía con el dedo metido en la boca, estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo torcidamente yo solo me sonroje-porque si es así yo igual la quiero probar-siguió hablando mientras se acercaba a mi yo solo me quede ahí mirándolo él quito el dedo de mi boca y se acerco a mí, sentí sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose insistentemente, él puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo lo abrase, me pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en mí y yo acepte gustosa, estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-cuidado Eddie no te vayas a comer a Bella-dijo Emmett mirándonos burlón-da gracias a dios que fui yo quien los encontró y no papá Swan-seguía burlándose.

-Emmett que haces aquí-hablo Edward bastante enojado

-ahh venía a buscarlos porque Alice decía que se estaban demorado mucho y por lo visto van a tener que apurarse porque o sino el duende va a estallar-respondió y se fue rápidamente yo me solté de Edward y le dije que me ayudara a poner las cosas para terminar más rápido cuando tuvimos todo listo llevamos las cosas a la mesa con todas las miradas puestas en nosotros.

-porque se demoraron tanto-la Alice enojada hablo

-yo sé! yo sé!-saltaba Emmett levantando la mano con Edward lo mirábamos furiosos

-porque Emmett-le cedió la palabra Alice a este

-porque mi querida hermana Eddie y Bellita se estaban comiendo unos a otros-contesto feliz, con Edward estábamos más que rojos es que Emmet t no puede guardar nunca un secreto. Risitas disimuladas con tos se escuchaban por toda la casa incluso Charlie se reía.

-bueno ya dejen d reírse y vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Max-Edward se había enojado

-ok mejor, pasen todos a la mesa-Alice apoyo a su hermano

Todos pasaron a la mesa decorada de Bob esponja y por lo visto teníamos que ponernos esos gorros de cumpleaños ya que estaban en los puestos

-Alice de verdad tenemos que ponernos estos-pregunto Carlisle sacudiendo el gorrito, Emmett y Alice ya lo tenían puesto y miraron feo a Carlisle

-por supuesto que para algo los compramos o no-respondió con voz amenazante y por lo visto a todos les dio miedo ya que se los pusieron rápidamente sin reclamar

Estuvimos un rato compartiendo en realidad nuestros padres historias de cuando éramos pequeños incluyendo a Edward mentiroso, a una Alice que comía gusanos a un Emmett desnudo dando vueltas por toda la casa, fue realmente gracioso que estaban todos literalmente muertos de la risa.

Alice se paró de la mesa y me llamo a mí para que la siguiera y era para llevarle la torta a Max, le pusimos una velita que decía uno y se la llevamos y Alice empezó a cantar el cumpleaños y todos la seguimos, Max aplaudía y cuando le pusimos su torta enfrente de él aplaudía más fuerte, como Max no sabía soplar yo le decía como hacerlo pero él no podía y se puso a llorar, de inmediato Edward le decía que soplara y se puso detrás de él y cuando el soplo Edward de atrás apago la vela, todos aplaudieron y mi hijo reía feliz, Alice trajo los regalos y las mayorías de las cosas eran ropa y algunos juguetes. Lo que quedaba de tarde estuvimos tirados en el living haciendo nada.

Eran como las 8 de la noche cuando todos se fueron y solo quedamos mis padres, Edward y yo aunque mis padres se fueron a acostar de inmediato por el cambio de hora, esta vez Edward se fue a dormir a su casa para no incomodar a mis padres y porque tenía que trabajar temprano aunque yo no quería que se fuera era lo mejor ya que todavía tenía que hablar con mis padres para que entendieran la seria relación que teníamos con Edward. Esa noche nos acostamos igual temprano y Max quería dormir conmigo y yo con él así se durmió rápidamente agarrado a mi, a mi hizo dormir tranquilamente sintiendo el calorcito de su pequeño cuerpo.


	10. Mamá

Capitulo 10

Habían pasado exactamente un mes desde el cumpleaños de Max y realmente había sido un maravilloso mes, con Edward habíamos estado casi todo el tiempo juntos y cuando él trabajaba a veces estaba solo con Max y otras veces Esme, Alice y Rose se pasaban por la casa o yo iba a su casas respectivamente la pasábamos realmente bien juntas.

Mis padres después de la fiesta de Max se tuvieron que ir ya que mi papá solo había podido tener el día Jueves y viernes libres, pero estaba realmente feliz de que hayan venido. Mis padres con la familia de Edward se habían llevado muy bien y eso me dejaba realmente feliz.

Hoy llegaba mis tíos de sus vacaciones y eso significaba que me iría a vivir a casa de Edward este estaba extremadamente feliz y ansioso por ese suceso que había venido hace dos días a ayudarme hacer la maleta, yo todavía no tenía guardado ni siquiera un zapato y tuve que empezar en ese mismo momento, pero quería hacer yo mi maleta así que le pedí a Edward que guardara las cosas de Max, estuvimos toda la tarde arreglando la casa para que quedara como la había encontrado ese día que llegue a Londres. Ahora estábamos con Edward y Max sentados en el sillón esperando la llegaba de mis tíos, Edward le hacía caras graciosas a Max que se había puesto un poco mañoso ya que por lo visto se había aburrido. Se suponía que mis tíos llegaban hace más un hora y todavía no lo hacían.

-amor no se supone que mis tíos ya deberían haber llegado, quizás las paso algo-Edward me abrazo para tranquilizarme.

-Bella tranquila seguro solo se atraso su avión o algo, no te preocupes-termino de decir eso y sentimos como la puerta era abierta y entraban por ella mis tíos cargando todas sus maletas con Edward nos paramos a ayudarlos, cuando me vieron sonrieron pero vieron a Edward con Max en brazos y sus caras cambiaron a una de confusión seguramente preguntándose qué hacia Edward acá

-tía, tío que gusto que llegaron-me acerque para abrazarlos y ayudarlos con sus cosas

-hola Bella y el gusto es mío, no te veíamos desde hace 3 años-hablo mi tía mi tío la secundo

-seguro conocen a Edward-me acerque a tomarle la mano a Edward que se había quedado más atrás

-si claro, como estas jovencito-le saludo mi tío

-muy bien gracias John, Grace ¿disfrutaron sus vacaciones?-Edward siempre tan cordial y caballero

-si fueron muy placenteras-mi tía le respondió recordando sus vacaciones y por la cara que puso realmente no quería sabes-espero no sonar grosera pero, ¿Qué haces acá Edward?-le pregunto mi tía directamente yo iba a responder pero Edward se me adelanto.

-bueno la cosa es que Bella y yo nos conocimos y enamoramos y ahora somos novios-resumió todo en esa simple frase, yo para apoyarlo tome su mano que había soltado cuando lo acerque

-ohh así que novios-agrego mi tío

-Bella disculpa que me entrometa, pero ahora que Edward y tu son novios que vas hacer irte devuelta a América o quedarte en Londres si quieres puedes seguir viviendo acá-me dijo mi tía y que linda al ofrecerme su casa pero yo ya tenía donde quedarme

-muchas gracias tía por el ofrecimiento y por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros pero debo declinar tu oferta y que me voy a quedar a vivir acá en Londres pero en la casa de Edward-le respondí feliz muy feliz

-woo ya a vivir juntos no creen que es un poco apresurado-eso me molesto yo decidía cuando era apresurado o no

-no realmente no ya que yo no lo siento así-le dije un poco dura y me arrepentí al instante ellos me había apoyado en todo y yo les hablo mal-lo siento no quise sonar tan pesada pero realmente siento esto correcto-

-no te preocupes mi niña si esa es tu decisión yo te apoyo-mi tía vino y me abrazo realmente eran buenas personas

-gracias tía, pero ahora nos vamos para que descansen y mañana los vengo a ver para que hablemos de sus vacaciones-les iba a entregar la llave de la casa pero ella me dijo que me la dejara ya que esta también era mi casa cuando quisiera venir eso me conmovió

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana y Edward tu también puedes venir cuando quieras total ya eres parte de la familia- le dijo mi tío a Edward cuando estábamos en la puerta este solo le sonrió, tomo mi mano y tapo a Max con la manta para que no se resfriara a pesar de ser las 4 de la tarde hacia bastante frio por eso mismo prácticamente corrimos para refugiarnos en el calor del hogar.

Una hora después estábamos acostados en el sillón con la televisión encendida pero sin mirar realmente ya que con Edward estábamos tan bien así acostados dándonos besitos yo acariciándole su pelo y por lo visto le gustaba ya que estaba por quedarse dormido. Max estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con unos legos que Edward había comprado y empezó a gatear hacia mi mirándome fijamente.

-ma…má-oh por dios mi hijo está hablando y yo fui su primera palabra, me levante tan rápido que desperté a Edward que se levanto todo confundido. Tome a mi hijo en brazos dándoles besitos por toda su carita y cuando sentí su carita mojada me di cuenta que estaba llorando pero lloraba de la pura felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-amor, ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Edward preocupado de que llorara

-si estoy más que bien-le respondí todavía con Max en brazos que no había vuelto a decir mamá

-entonces porque lloras-ahora estaba confundido entonces me di vuelta para mirarlo ya que le había estado dando la espalda todo esta rato

-Edward, Max dijo mamá su primera palabra-su cara se ilumino sus ojos demostraban la felicidad que él sentía

-oh por dios, su primera palabra-dijo realmente maravillado y si estaba maravillado yo estaba más que eso, estaba extasiada, rebosante de felicidad. Edward se acerco a nosotros y tomo a Max en brazos para luego ir a sentarse yo lo seguí y me pegue a su lado no queriendo sepárame de ninguno de los dos.

-a ver campeón di de nuevo mamá-le decía Edward a nuestro hijo que lo miraba fijamente, pero se dio vuelta hacia mí y repitió otra vez

-ma…má-su vocecita era tan linda parecían campanitas. Edward después de eso también empezó a llenarlo de besos mientras Max se reía feliz de recibir tantos besos hoy. Estuvimos un rato más solos compartiendo nuestro momento hasta que sonó el timbre yo me pare a abrir ya que Edward parece no haberlo escuchado.

En la puerta estaban todos los Cullen sonrientes en cuanto me vieron se me abalanzaron a abrazarme hasta que oyeron a Max.

-mamá-esta vez lo dijo más fuerte y todos miraron hacia un Edward que venía caminado hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de felicidad

-AHHHHH-gritaron todos incluidos los hombres para partir corriendo hacia Max quitándoselo a Edward de los brazos para ellos hacerles mimos.

-oh dios mi Bella su primera palabra-hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba Alice emocionada y todos la secundaban. Edward vino hacia mí y me abrazo por la espalda dejando la mía recargada en su pecho mientras veíamos a nuestro hijo reír mientras todos le daban cariños y besitos.

Pasamos a sentarnos todos a la sala, esta vez Jasper llevaba a Max sobre sus hombros y mi bebé le tiraba todos los pelos rubios riéndose solo aunque tal vez a Jasper le molestaba eso no lo demostraba ya que él seguía feliz con mi hijo en brazos.

-así que ahora que llegaron tus tíos tu ya estás viviendo oficialmente acá o me equivoco-hablo Carlisle

-oficialmente ya estoy viviendo acá y lo mejor para celebrar este día fue Max-le respondí con la emoción flor de piel, realmente había sido un gran día desde la mañana y para rematar Max dice su primera palabra entonces me acorde de llamar a casa para contar las buenas noticias.

-si me disculpan voy a llamar a mamá para contarle la buena notica-les hable y Salí de la sala para dirigirme a la habitación de Edward que ahora era mía también ya que insistió que durmiéramos juntos y yo al final me di por vencida y acepte, la habitación de Max quedaba al lado de la nuestra y Alice había insistido en decorarla era de un color azul bebé con todos los muebles blancos, era muy linda.

Ya en nuestra habitación saque mi celular y marque a casa esperaba que todavía estuvieran despiertos a los dos toques contesto la voz de papá.

-hola-siempre tan expresivo esta hombre

-hola papá-le dije yo más emocionada

-Bella hija, ¿Cómo estás?-ahora se le notaba un poco más feliz

-maravilloso papá pero esta mamá necesito hablar con los dos-le respondí dejándolo en la duda de porque estaba maravillosa

-si esta le digo que venga de inmediato-solo escuche el sonido de la voz de Charlie gritarle a mamá que yo estaba en el teléfono, se sintieron las pisadas del fondo

-hija querida qué bueno que llamas ya tenias abandonada a tu pobre madre-siempre tan dramática

-mamá podrías por favor activar el altavoz-le pedí y lo hizo por que sentí como apretaba los botones y Charlie le decía cual era

-listo, ahora que nos querías contar-hablo impaciente mi madre esa era su principal característica

-mamá, papá lo que les voy a contar es maravillo, esplendoroso, fabuloso y todos los sinónimos existentes-le conteste prácticamente saltando arriba de la cama

-pero niña cuéntanos que me como las uñan-realmente era impaciente

-bueno lo que sucede es que. ¡MAX DIJO SU PRIMERA PALABRA!-lo ultimo lo grite a todo pulmón creo que hasta la china me escucharon, podía la sentir las risas desde abajo

-AHHHHHHHHH OH POR DIOS SU PRIMERA PALABRA-grito Renee emocionada y podía escuchar a Charlie gritando también

-oh por dios ponelo al teléfono para escuchar su voz-Salí de la habitación corriendo tratando de no caerme para llegar sana y salva y mis padres pudieran escuchar a su nieto. Todos me observaban divertidos mientras me acercaba hacia Max, puse el teléfono con altavoz para no incomodar tanto a mi bebé

-vamos bebé di mamá otra vez para la abuelita Renee-le decía a mi bebé mientras todos estaban callados esperando que hablara otra vez

-mamá-otra ronda de gritos se escucharon aquí y por el teléfono

-Bellita quien está allá-pregunto Renee después que se calmo un poco

-están todos los Cullen mamá-le respondí

-hola Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett y nuerito-saludo a todos y a Edward como su nuero

-hola Renee, Charlie-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo eso fue realmente gracioso

-hola a todos por allá, ¿Cómo están?-Charlie los saludo

-bien-de nuevo todos hablaron a la misma vez

-bueno Bellita me gustaría quedarme más tiempo conversando con ustedes pero es tarde acá y mañana tenemos trabajo así que buenas noches a todos y Bella llámame mañana más temprano para poder conversar-hablo mamá despidiéndose de todos

-adiós Renee, Charlie que descansen-contesto Carlisle por todos yo solo le respondí con un ok y corte la llamada.

Los Cullen se fueron un rato después ya que igual ellos tenía cosas que hacer ya que mañana trabajaban, eso me recordó que Edward igual trabajaba mañana, eso apestaba

-amor porque no vamos a acostarnos estoy cansando y necesito cariño-Edward hablando como niño pequeño y haciendo puchero era de lo más tierno

-ok Eddie vamos a dormir-le conteste para que me quitara a un Max dormido de mis brazos

-yo acuesto a Max-dijo y subió la escalera yo solo lo seguí pero detuve a Edward antes de entrar a la pieza de Max para poder darle un besito de buenas noches a mi hijo

Entre en la pieza y me metí al baño para poder lavarme los dientes y ponerme el pijama que consistía solo en una camiseta de Edward que había agarrado sin permiso y no la solté más a él no le molesto. Salí del baño para que Edward entrara y se lavara y cambiara yo me fui directo a la cama calentita acostándome, sentí a Edward salir del baño y lo mire solo estaba con su pantalón de dormir y con el torso desnudo, se veía realmente…sexy

-vez algo que te guste-se estaba burlando de mi por ser tan apetitoso

-mmm…si todo-le respondí totalmente segura, él solo sonrió torcido y vino prácticamente corriendo hacia mí, abrió la cama y se acostó a mi lado de frente mirándome intensamente me beso, con toda la pasión que puede haber, yo no me quejaba pero mi cuerpo pedía aire y por lo visto el de Edward también ya que se separo de mi solo un poco para tomar aire y volver a besarme. Estuvimos un buen rato así pero lo único que cambio fue nuestra posición yo termine encima de él. Cuando ya nos separamos yo me quede en esa misma posición, estaba cómoda y a Edward no le molestaba. Estaba con mi cabeza apoyada en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón y escuchar sus latidos era bastante relajante y me estaba quedando dormida pero antes quería decirle algo a Edward.

-Edward estas despierto-no se podía quedar dormido ahora

-mmm-fue lo único que obtuve de él

-Eddie amor necesito decirte algo realmente importante-cuando le dije eso abrió sus preciosos ojos

-¿Qué sucede?-sus esmeraldas me miraban fijamente esperando mi respuesta

-Te amo-listo lo había dicho, Edward al principio quedo mirándome para empezar a sonreír como tonto, agarro mi cara con sus dos grandes manos y me beso pero este beso era diferente a los otros mostraba mucho amor entonces lo supe, él también me amaba.

-yo también Te amo preciosa y mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar-yo lo volví a besar realmente feliz de todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Ese fue nuestro último beso de la noche ya que realmente estábamos agotados yo me dormí encima de Edward con los latidos de su corazón.


	11. Papá

Capitulo 11

Estaba despierta los rayos de luz me daban directo en la cara, pero no me quería mover estaba tan cómoda en la posición que me encontraba que iba a tratar de quedarme ahí lo que fuera posible pero al parecer el destino estaba en contra mío ya que Edward empezó a despertarse.

-amor despierta-me decía mientras me movía un poco para despertarme, pero lo que el no sabía era que yo ya estaba despierta aunque todavía no iba a levantarme.

-mmm…-era lo único que salía de mi por más que estuviera despierta en las mañanas no era muy comunicativa

-buenos días perezosa es hora de levantarse-me hablo en el oído haciéndome cosquillas

-buenos días-por lo menos ahora podía formular una frase

Empecé a moverme para poder levantarme pero al final lo único que hice fue bajarme de Edward para caer encima del cómodo colchón por lo que me acomode para poder volver a dormir otro rato, la musical risa de Edward me hizo voltearlo a ver él me miraba con su característico brillo en los ojos y su sonrisa torcida antes de venir a besarme, un simple roce que demostraba todo nuestro amor para luego separarse de mí y hablar.

-tengo que ir a ducharme para luego ir al hospital pero tu quédate en la cama- dijo Edward mientras se levantaba para pode irse a trabajar, creo que yo también tendré que salir a buscar uno no puedo vivir siempre sin aportar en nada-quieres que te traiga a Max-siguió hablando mientras yo solo le sonreía y asentía rápidamente.

Realmente estaba feliz tenía un hijo maravilloso, un novio al que amo con todo mi ser y el también a mí, gane una familia y amigos que adoro a pesar de conocernos hace 3 meses y unos padres que siempre estuvieron ahí para mi, en estos momentos mi vida podría catalogarse como perfecta.

-mamá-la voz de mi pequeño que venía en brazos de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, él estiraba sus bracitos hacia mi yo me acomode mejor y lo tome en los míos dándole y sonoro beso en su pequeña mejilla mi bebé solo rio y también me dio un besito, Edward que se había quedado parado ahí nos miraba con una sonrisa grabada en sus labios para luego darse vuelta e ir al baño pero no pudo más ya que alguien empezó a llorar y tirar sus bracitos hacia Edward que se dio vuelta para venir para acá.

-pa..pá-oh mi dios Max acaba de decir su segunda palabra pero esta vez fue dirigía hacia Edward que se había quedado en shock para luego empezar a recomponer su cara en una sonrisa que cruzaba toda su hermosa cara.

-me ha dicho papá-en su voz se le notaba la emoción-ME HA DICHO PAPÁ-esta vez lo grito y vino corriendo hacia Max que lo miraba maravillado para tomarlo en sus brazos y darle besos por todos lados, nuestro hijo lo abrazo por su cuello y también le daba besitos y le tiraba su pelo pero a Edward no le importaba, estaba tan realmente muy feliz.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama para ir a abrazar a mis dos hombre debido al hecho de que no le llegaba más allá del hombro a Edward me agarro con un brazo para tenerme más cerca de él mientras que con el otro tenia agarrado a Max.

-te amo-le dije mientras le dejaba un beso en su mejilla y me bajaba de su brazo, tome a Max para que Edward se fuera a duchar para ir al trabajo, pero antes de entrar me beso y a Max también y se fue corriendo ya que había perdido mucho tiempo.

Decidí prepararle el desayuno así que baje con Max en mis brazos y lo deje en su silla para bebé mientras le preparaba café y unas tostadas con mermelada de durazno que sabía que le encantaba, con Max decidimos también tomar desayuno él solo leche y yo lo mismo que hice para Edward.

-amor, ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba Edward desde arriba

-en la cocina-le respondí igual mientras sentaba a Max en mis piernas para darle su biberón

Edward entro a la cocina vistiendo unos pantalones de tela negros con una camisa verde y su delantal y maletín en la mano, se veía muy lindo. Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado mío nos sonrió y empezó a tomar su desayuno no hablamos durante todo ese momento pero no era un silencio incomodo, cuando Eddie termino se levanto para irse a lavar los dientes y luego bajo para irse.

-Bella hoy solamente tengo que estar en la mañana así que voy a llegar seguramente a almorzar- decía mientras se ponía la chaqueta y bufanda ya que afuera estaba muy helado y ya estaban cayendo algunas gotas de lluvia.

-ok amor entonces nos vemos después ya que todavía tenemos sueño y nos vamos a ir a acostar con Max, ¿cierto bebé precioso?-le termine haciendo caras graciosas a mi pequeño para que se riera.

-bueno entonces duerme, te amo-se despidió de un beso a cada uno

-nosotros también te amamos-el sonrió feliz

-papá-Max también quería aportar en la despedida a su padre ya que eso es lo que era para Max, Edward solo sonreía feliz.

-nos vemos, los amo-con eso cerró la puerta tras suyo.

Con Max fuimos a la cama y nos acostamos rapidito y nos acomodamos bien juntitos y nos pusimos a dormir.

11 de la mañana estaba recién despertando aunque Max todavía dormía lo lleve a su pieza para yo poder bañarme y preparar el almuerzo tranquila.

La ducha fue lo mejor para poder despertarme mejor, ya afuera me puse unos jeans, una polera y encima de esta un chaleco para luego bajar las escaleras rápidamente e irme a la cocina a ver que podía preparar y encontré todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una lasaña, hace tiempo no hacia esperaba que me quedaran igual.

Estuve lo que quedaba de mañana preparando el almuerzo y justo cuando hube terminado Max empezó a llorar signo de que se había despertado así que subí rápidamente para poder cambiarlo de ropita, lo puse en su mudador y le puse su pañal y un buzo azul para que estuviera cómodo.

Baje las escaleras tranquilamente para llegar al living y prender la televisión senté a Max en la alfombra para yo sentarme junto a él y tome el control de la tv y recorrí todos los canales encontrando algo que ver, encontré en un canal que estaban dando el rey león y debo admitirlo era una de mis películas animadas favoritas.

Llorando a mares así estaba ahora viendo como moría mufasa, era lo peor el mundo me sentía como una niña de nuevo llorando por eso.

No había sentido que Edward había llegado hasta que me abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Porque lloras?-el siempre tan dulce y cariñoso conmigo

-es..q..ue..se mu..rio mufasa-se rio, Edward se rio de mi, ahora si que me sentía avergonzada y mis mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas.

-oh Bella no te avergüences, no pasa nada y te digo un secreto-se acerco a mi oído-yo lloro cuando veo bambi-ahora era yo la que me reía de él

-hey, no te rías cuando muere la mamá de bambi es lo peor-hizo un tierno puchero que lo hizo verse tan tierno que no me resistí a besarlo, él por supuesto acepto feliz.

Después de esa pequeña demostración de afecto nos levantamos para ir a almorzar, a Edward la comida le gusto mucho.

-mmm...Esta comida está realmente rica-yo sonreí feliz

-qué bueno que te guste-el siguió comiendo y pidió 2 platos más de lasaña

-parece que no te alimentabas-le dije bromeando ya que sabia y había probado que cocinaba realmente rico

-amor te digo algo tu comida es mucho mejor que la mía sobre todo la lasaña así que a partir de hoy la lasaña pero tu lasaña es mi comida favorita-termino su pequeño discurso con un tono de voz solemne pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-que bueno que te guste la comida ya que va a ser lo que vas a comer por el resto de tus días-le respondí muy seriamente y levantándome de la silla para sentarme en su regazo

-es lo único que quiero amor, pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-me beso un buen rato para que luego irnos a tirarnos al sillón a ver una película mientras Max dormía plácidamente en nuestra cama.


	12. Invitación

Capitulo 12

Después de esa película estuvimos un rato más recostados en el sillón sin hacer absolutamente nada hasta que Max despertó y Edward fue a buscarlo para traerlo con nosotros y así estuvimos lo que quedo de tarde viendo televisión o jugando con Max para luego irnos a acostar.

Al día siguiente Edward se fue temprano al trabajo, pero primero me vino a dejar a Max que se había despertado. Dándonos un beso a cada uno se fue.

Estuvimos con Max unos minutos más acostados pero ni él ni yo queríamos estar sin hacer nada, así que nos levantamos a tomar algo de comida, aunque mi bebé siempre tomaba en la mañana su leche y yo una café.

Luego de habernos bañado Max estuvo muy inquieto mirando la puerta cada vez que podía.

-¿Qué pasa bebé?-le pregunte cuando lo tome en mis brazos, él me miro con esos ojos iguales a los míos y sus labios haciendo pucherito.

-papá-dijo poniéndose a llorar, aunque ya entendía porque miraba tanto la puerta, estaba esperando a Edward. Eso me conmovió, ya que a pesar de que se conocieran hace poco se amaban como si lo hicieran desde siempre.

Max estuvo llorando mientras yo lo trataba de calmar y por lo visto solo quería a Edward así que decidí que la haríamos una visita aunque fueran 5 minutos para que Max se calmara.

Lo abrigue ya que afuera estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. Salimos y justo en ese momento pasaba un taxi y camine más rápido para pararlo y para mi suerte lo hizo, nos subimos y le indique la a donde iba.

-al hospital general por favor-el taxista me sonrió y puso en marcha al auto

-¿está enfermo el niño?-pregunto mientras miraba por el retrovisor a Max que seguía llorando aunque no tan fuerte como al principio.

-no, no se preocupe es que solo quiere a su papá-le sonreí y él me devolvió esta.

-¿está en el hospital o trabaja en él?-

-trabaja en el-le respondí mientras divisaba el gran edificio del hospital general de Londres.

-ya llegamos-me aviso el taxista entretanto yo sacaba el dinero para pagarle.

Me baje con Max agarrado a mi cuello y enterrando su carita en mi cuello y entre mirando para ver si lo veía de primera pero no estaba. Me acerque a recepción a preguntar.

-¿el Dr. Cullen?-le dije a la recepcionista que no debía de tener más de 60 años, ella levanto la mirada y me sonrió cariñosamente.

-en el piso 3-respondio y siguió su trabajo y yo pensando que me iba a tocar una igual que la otra vez.

-gracias-ella sonrió de nuevo y me di media vuelta para tomar el ascensor y llegar rápido al tercer piso ya que Max se estaba desesperando de nuevo.

Cuando el ascensor anuncio nuestra llegada al tercer piso, salí rápidamente en busca de mi amor. Avance a la consulta de Edward por lo recordaba de la vez pasada aunque lo único que se me olvido fue el piso.

Llegue a la puerta que decía Dr. Cullen grabadas en una placa y toque la puerta se escucho un delante de parte de Edward y cuando Max escucho la voz de su padre empezó a lanzar pequeños grititos mientras se movía para tratar de salir de mis brazos, eso hacía que no pudiera abrir la puerta, pero al parecer Edward oyó los gritos ya que sentí como alguien caminaba rápidamente hacia acá y abrieron la puerta, Edward apareció en todo su esplendor vestido con su bata y estetoscopio colgado al cuello era el ser más maravilloso de este planeta

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba a Max de mis brazos que apenas lo había visto estaba ya estirando sus pequeños brazos para que lo tomara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto cuando ya estábamos sentados dentro de su consulta

-nada es que solo Max estaba desesperado por verte, estuvo toda la mañana mirando hacia la puerta y gritando papá-a Edward se le iluminaron los ojos cuando le dije la última parte y siempre era lo mismo cuando Max le decía papá.

-¿de verdad?-le hablo a Max mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-papá no papá-le decía nuestro hijo que se retorcía debajo de Edward mientras este reía.

- Eddie, ¿a que hora sales hoy?-le pregunte cuando nos hubimos sentado, él con Max en su sillón detrás del escritorio y yo en la silla enfrente de él.

-mmm…hoy creo que salgo a las 3 de la tarde-me respondió. Max agarro un mechón de pelo de Edward para acercarlo, Eddie entendió lo que quería hacer así él que bajo su cara para que Max no hiciera tanta fuerza, entonces Max lo quedo mirando con sus grandes ojos y se acerco y le dio un baboso y sonoro beso en la mejilla de Edward que nos hizo sonreír a los dos, aproveche y saque la cámara de mi celular y les tome una foto.

Derrepende el sonido de le puerta abriéndose nos hizo darnos vuelta e interrumpir este hermoso momento. Una mujer bajita de pelo rubio y ojos grises entro sonriendo solamente para Edward que se la había quedado mirando con una cara que no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Cuando la mujer se fijo en Max y en mi su cara cambio a confusión, yo no entendía porque.

-oh disculpa Edward, no sabía que estabas con pacientes-se disculpo-puedo volver más tarde-esta vez su sonrisa volvió solo a Edward.

-hola Jane-Edward la saludo y se paro con Max en brazos que miraba a la tal Jane agarrándose más de Edward-déjame presentarte a Max mi hijo y a Bella mi novia-termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa mirándonos a los dos, yo por supuesto le correspondí.

Jane se quedo mirando a Max con asombro y luego su mirada se poso en mí convirtiéndola en enojo.

-no sabía que tuvieras un hijo y una novia-le respondió con la voz cargada de desprecio.

-bueno no te tengo que contar todo-le contraataco Edward dejándola congelada debido a la impresión que se debe de haber llevado a que una persona como Edward le contestara así.

-bueno si las cosas están así, será mejor que me valla-le dijo a Edward que seguía con la misma mirada, yo ni siquiera había abierto la boca y si lo hacía no habría sabría qué decir.

-me parece bien-Edward se despidió y Jane salió sin mirar a nadie.

-Edward, ¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunte luego de que se fuera Jane. Edward me miro y su mirada que antes no decía nada ahora demostraba solo arrepentimiento. Se acerco rápidamente a mí y me acaricio la cara con la mano libre ya que con la otra tenia agarrado a Max que miraba a los juguetes que habían en el piso, Edward se dio cuenta y lo dejo en el suelo y mi niño gateo rápidamente hacia estos.

-amor, lo siento tanto-decía mientras me abrazaba, yo le devolví el abrazo un tanto confundida

-Edward, ¿Por qué te disculpas?-le decía mientras me separaba un poco de él para mirarlo, él me miro confundido.

-¿es que no estás enojada?-

-no tengo porque estar enojada-le respondí mientras el cambia su mirada

-es que yo pensé que quizás te había enojado por lo que paso-me contesto mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su hermoso rostro y no me aguante a besarlo. Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire y nos quedamos mirando un buen rato hasta que el llanto de Max nos distrajo, mi niño nos miraba alzando sus brazos y con un puchero y eso significaba que tenía hambre, siempre hacia lo mismo.

-por lo visto tiene hambre-Edward dijo y me soltó para ir a tomar a Max que seguía llorando.

-sí y por lo visto vamos a tener que ir a casa-le hable mientras me pasaba a Max, Edward fue a su escritorio y abrió un cajón que había y saco las llaves del auto para luego pasármelas.

-llévate tu el auto, después yo me voy en taxi-respondió a la pregunta que estaba pensando en preguntarle. Edward me había enseñado a manejar aquí en Inglaterra para que pudiera movilizarme sin problemas.

-ok, entonces nos vemos más tarde te amo-nos despedimos y Salí para volver a tomar el ascensor hasta el tercer piso.

En al auto puse a Max en su silla y partí hacia casa para poder darle de comer a mi hijo. Cuando llegamos entre rápidamente para que Max no se enfermara debido al clima.

Le serví a Max una papilla de tomates que se comió rápidamente sin dejar nada en su plato, debía tener bastante hambre. Luego de Max comiera lo deje en la sala viendo dibujos animados y me fui a preparar el almuerzo, hice tallarines, algo simple ya que no tenia tantas ganas de cocinar algo más elaborado.

Lleve mi plato a las sala para poder vigilar a Max que estaba tan metido en sus dibujos que ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarme. Comí lentamente y cuando termine fui a lavar mi plato, mire la hora y me di cuenta que ya eran las tres, eso significaba que Edward en unos minutos más llegaría.

Me volví a la sala para jugar un rato con Max, pero cuando llegue mi hijo estaba acostado en al suelo abrazando a su oso durmiendo plácidamente, se veía tan angelical que me dio cosa despertarlo para ir a dejarlo a su cama así que baje una manta y lo tape.

Me senté en el sillón a ver un rato televisión, mientras esperaba a que llegara Edward. No paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí la puerta abrirse y las inconfundibles pisadas de Edward. Cuando apareció quedo mirando a Max que seguía durmiendo y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿hace mucho que se quedo dormido?-susurro para no despertarlo.

-unos minutos antes de que tú llegaras-susurre al igual que él.

Edward se levanto y fue hacia arriba y cuando bajo traía la cámara en mano, yo solo sonreí mientras él le tomaba fotos de todos los ángulos. Luego de que se aburrió se volvió a sentar a mi lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-amor, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-me dijo mientras él ganaba su cabeza en mis piernas y yo le acariciaba el cabello.

-ya la estás haciendo-le respondí

-bueno es que pasado mañana va haber una fiesta en el hospital y todos tenemos que ir. Yo me preguntaba ¿si querías ir conmigo?-

Las fiestas no eran de mi agrado, pero acompañaría a Edward hasta el fin del mundo aparte ver a Edward vestido con esmoquin no me lo perdía.

-claro amor, porque no-le conteste mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y se acercaba para besarme.

-gracias mi vida, se que las fiestas no son lo tuyo, pero te prometo que la vas a pasar muy bien-esperaba que esa promesa se cumpliera aunque conociendo a Edward se que lo iba a hacer.


	13. Fiesta

Capitulo 13

Hoy era el día de la fiesta del hospital y estaba mirando el vestido que mi querida Alice había traído para mí luego de que la llamara pidiéndole que por favor me trajera uno. Alice había llegado dos horas después con un vestido azul, largo con unos detalles en plateado en el busto y unos zapatos plateados adornados con unas piedrecillas y un tacón que estaba dispuesta a soportar si siempre había alguien conmigo.

-Bella, ¿Dónde vas a dejar a Max, esta noche?-Alice me pregunto mientras tomábamos café tranquilamente en la sala luego de bajar de haber visto el vestido, mientras Edward y Max estaban acostados en nuestra habitación viendo televisión.

-realmente no sé donde lo vamos a dejas, yo tenía planeado pedirte a ti o a Rosalie, pero dado el hecho de que ustedes también van no lo sé-le respondí mientras me ponía a pensar con quien dejar a mi hijo y tenía que ser alguien de confianza ya que no pensaba dejar a mi bebé con cualquier persona.

-porque no vas con Edward y le preguntas yo ya me tengo que ir, para poder arreglarme y estar lista para la noche-yo la mire con cara asombrada.

-Alice son las 2 de la tarde y dices que no vas a alcanzar si la fiesta es a las 9, son 7 horas-ella me miro como si tuviera 8 cabezas.

-Bella se nota que no me conoces-dijo con voz lastimera, pero cambiando rápidamente a una feliz-bueno Bellita nos vemos esta noche y sigue las indicaciones que te di adiosito, ah y despídeme de mi sobrinito y de Eddie-se despidió y salió de la casa.

Yo asombrada por los cambios de humor de Alice subí las escaleras hacia la pieza. Entre y me encontré con Edward y Max abrazados viendo no se qué cosa, los dos estaban tan interesados en la televisión que ni siquiera sintieron que entre hasta que me tire en la cama cayendo encima de Edward que salto de una manera por el susto y su cara era un poema. Yo lo único que hice fue a largarme a reír de una manera que me llegaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos, Max se acerco a mí con cara de asustado y donde vio lagrimas en mis ojos él también se puso a llorar, lo agarre en mis brazos para tranquilizar sus sollozos, Edward se acerco a nosotros y tomo a Max en sus brazos y empezó a hacerle caras graciosas para que dejara de llorar y funciono.

-¿te asuste mucho?-le pregunte a Edward luego de que Max se calmara y nos acostáramos los tres en la cama.

-sinceramente…un poco-respondió con un poco de vergüenza y dejando ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, era de lo mas adorable.

Me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su mejilla mirándolo fijamente lo bese, fue un simple roce pero para nosotros ese simple roce significaba mucho.

-te amo-me dijo mientras yo ponía mi cabeza en su pecho

-yo también te amo-nos quedamos unos minutos más así hasta que me acorde para que era lo que había subido.

-Eddie, ¿con quién vamos a dejar a Max esta noche?-Edward levanto la mirada hacia mí.

-mmm no lo sé no lo había pensado-realmente ninguno de los dos lo había pensado, pero se me ocurrió una idea maravillosa. Me levante de la cama y Edward me quedo mirando.

-voy a hablar con mis tíos-él entendió y sonrió asintiendo.

Me puse los zapatos y baje las escaleras para luego ponerme el abrigo a salir a la casa de al lado.

Toque la puerta y mi tía fue la que me abrió.

-Bella, hola pasa-me sonrió y se corrió un poco para dejarme entrar.

-hola tía y no pasa nada solo quiero pedirte un gran favor-le dije cuando nos habíamos sentado en el sillón.

-claro-fue su única respuesta que iba acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno es que hoy Edward tiene una fiesta en el hospital y yo voy con él y no sabíamos con quien dejar a Max y como usted es de confianza pensé que quizás podría cuidarlo por esta noche-termine de decirle mientras la sonrisa de mi tía se hacía más grande.

-pues claro que me quiero quedar con ese pequeñín tan lindo-respondió. Yo sonreí aliviada

-bueno entonces me voy, como a las 8:30 se lo traigo-le dije y nos despedimos.

Camine sin apuro los pocos metros que me separaban de mi casa pensando en todos los cambios que había experimentado desde el cambio de país, encontrar unos amigos maravillosos, pero lo mejor sin duda fue encontrar a Edward, él se había convertido en parte importante de mi y de Max también, yo había ganado al amor de mi vida y Max a su padre.

Llegue a la casa y entre rápidamente, no había nadie en la sala así que supuse que todavía estaban acostados

Subí para encontrarme con lo que había supuesto, pero esta vez al entrar Edward se dio cuenta y me hizo espacio en la cama, ya que con Max estaban ocupando todo el espacio.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Edward sin despegar la mirada que la televisión.

-dijo que estaba encantada de cuidar a Max-

-que bueno. Entonces, ¿a qué hora le dijiste?-

-a las 8:30-el asintió y agarro el control de la televisión y empezó a cambiar los canales, yo miraba distraída y al final no encontramos nada que ver así que Edward apago la tv y la habitación se quedo en silencio, me acomode más cerca de Edward y el paso su brazo por mi cintura y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y la oscuridad me consumió.

-mami, mami, papi, papi-decía una pequeña voz una y otra vez, empecé abrir mis ojos y lo primero que veo es la carita de Max que me miraba fijamente y luego giro su cara a Edward que todavía dormía con su brazo en mi cintura.

-PAPI-grito lo más fuerte que pudo para lograr despertar a Edward y lo logro hacerlo, debido al susto se cayó de la cama, pobre Edward hoy le habíamos dado bastantes sustos.

-amo, ¿estás bien?-me asome para verlo empezar a pararse y sobarse su espalda.

-si no te preocupes-se sentó en la cama y Max se acerco a él y se sentó en sus piernas, Edward lo abrazo y el apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Eddie.

-papi-Edward sonrió y yo estaba tan emocionada que se me calló una lágrima. Edward se dio cuenta y estiro su brazo para que me acercara a él.

-los amo-dijo y poso un beso en la cabeza de Max y uno en mi mejilla. Nos quedamos unos minutos más así hasta que vi la hora.

-¡Edward, son las 7!-me levante rápidamente y agarre a Max para ir a bañarlo.

- amor tranquila, tenemos tiempo se sobra-respondió tan tranquilo y se volvió a acostar en la cama.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, te levantas ahora o yo misma voy hacerlo-puse una mirada pretendía asustarlo y funciono porque se paró de inmediato-bien así me gusta. Ahora quiero que vayas a preparar un bolso para Max con un pijama, una muda de ropa y sus otras cosas, ¿entendido?-él asintió y salió de la pieza corriendo. Fue muy gracioso.

-vamos mi vida-le dije a Max que estaba tirándome el pelo y riendo.

Los baños con Max siempre tardaban al menos media hora y hoy no fue la excepción. Vestí a Max con algo simple y lo fui a dejar con Edward para yo ir a bañarme.

-amor, salgo del baño y tú te metes de inmediato. Ahora sí que no tenemos tiempo-le dije

-sí señora-hizo un saludo militar mientras yo me reía y entraba en el baño y despojándome de mis ropas. El agua hacia magia conmigo, aunque esta vez estuve lo justo y necesario logro relajarme. Salí de la ducha y me puse la toalla en el cuerpo y otra en al cabello para que se me secara. En la pieza mande a Edward a bañarse, pero él solo se quedo mirándome con una mirada que no supe descifrar y haciéndome sonrojar. Se acerco y me agarro por la cintura besándome, pero este beso era distinto estaba cargado de pasión. Yo subí mis manos a su pelo para lograr atraerlo más a mí, él tenía sus manos en mi cintura para luego ir bajando hasta que llego al mi espalda baja, yo solo recorría sus brazos. La falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos, pero Edward siguió con su labor besando mi cuello haciéndome gemir.

-Edward-le dije mientras él seguía besándome, pero sabía que no podíamos seguir, Edward suspiro resignado y recargo su frente en la mía.

-realmente vas a ser mi perdición-inquirió mientras me soltaba.

-anda mejor a bañarte-le conteste entretanto sacaba mi vestido, suspiro resignado y partió al baño.

Con Edward todavía no estábamos juntos íntimamente, pero cada vez no estar juntos se hacía más difícil, aunque esta vez si nos habíamos dejado llevar y realmente no me hubiera importado seguir si no tuviéramos que salir.

Sentí la puerta del baño abrirse y Edward salió con solo una toalla que cubría de sus caderas para abajo y con otra secándose el pelo.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?-Edward me había pillado comiéndolo con la mirada, me sonroje y baje la mirada.

-te ves hermosa-me dijo luego de algunos minutos, ya que yo ya estaba terminando de vestirme, le sonreí y me dirigí al baño para poder terminar de arreglarme. Alise mi cabello y me hice ondas en las puntas, algo sencillo pero me quedaba bien. Y con respecto al maquillaje era lo básico, un poco de delineador, rímel, una sombra azul que combinaba con el vestido y brillo en los labios.

Edward estaba listo cuando salí y se veía hermoso con su smoking, con su cabello todo revuelto y su sonrisa torcida.

-te vuelvo a repetir que te ves hermosa-me volví a sonrojar

-tu también te ves bastante bien-

-lo sé-sonrió engreídamente

Yo me reí de él y vi la hora eran 20 para las 9 -Edward vamos tenemos que ir a dejar a Max –agarre mi bolso y Edward su billetera y celular para ir a la pieza de Max que estaba jugando en su cuna con su peluche favorito que era el oso que le regalo Emmett.

Edward tomo a Max y yo agarre sus cosas, salimos de la casa y fuimos donde mi tía. Ella abrió de inmediato y nos dejo pasar.

-se ven muy bien-nos halago, nosotros le sonreímos en signo de agradecimiento

Mi tía agarro a Max y yo le pase su mochila y diciéndole todas las indicaciones.

-ya niña sí sé todo-me dijo luego que yo le empezara a repetir todo de nuevo, Edward me miraba divertido

-lo siento es que me da nervio dejarlo solo-Edward se acerco y me abrazo por la cintura

-amor no te asustes, no queda solo y se que va a estar muy bien cuidado, ¿cierto Grace?-inquirió Edward mirando a mi tía.

-pues claro. Ahora vallan tranquilos yo los llamo si algo pasa-nos despedimos de Max y de mi tía y salimos rumbo a la fiesta.

En el auto Edward tomo mi mano para darme tranquilidad sabiendo lo nerviosa que estaba y no solo por Max sino por el acontecimiento de esta noche.

-vas a ver que todo saldrá bien-me trataba de tranquilizar.

-lo sé, pero eso no quita que me sienta nerviosa-Edward solo me sonrió y siguió conduciendo

Unos 5 minutos después estábamos estacionando el auto frente al hotel donde se desarrollaría el evento, él valet parking espero a que Edward me ayudara a bajar para poder ir a estacionar el auto.

Entramos al salón y todo estaba perfectamente arreglado entre colores blancos y beige. Las mesas redondas con una losa exquisita y con el nombre de cada uno.

-sabes la decoración la hizo mi madre y Alice-me explico Edward, y ya decía yo que todo estaba perfecto unas Cullen tenían que ser.

-ya me lo creo, les quedo todo maravilloso-le respondí igualmente maravillada que al principio.

El salón estaba repleto de gente y cada vez más personas se acercaban a saludar a Edward y él siempre con una mano en mi cintura señalándome como su novia, algunas mujeres me miraban con odio y yo simplemente las ignoraba, pero habían otras que me felicitaban por mi relación y se veía que de verdaderamente lo hacían.

Casi al final del salón frente a la tarima donde se encontraba la tarima con la banda tocando estaba la familia Cullen y los hermanos Hale. Cuando Alice nos vio empezó a agitar su mano para que la viéramos, como si no la hubiéramos visto.

Avanzamos hacia allá y empezamos a saludar a todos.

-hola cariño-me dijo Esme mientras me daba un abrazo

-hola Esme-le respondí mientras Emmett me quitaba de los brazos de su madre y me abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Em..no..pu..edo…-no alcance a terminar de hablar porque ya me había soltado y se sobaba la cabeza y Rose lo miraba mal.

-hola Bella-Rose me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-hey Rose-le respondí mientras yo le besaba la mejilla

-hola Bella-Jasper era ahora el que saludaba

-hola Jasper-es sonrió y le dio paso a su novia que me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo

-mmm…me gusta cómo te ves-hablo mientras su mirada calculadora era cambiada por una de satisfacción

-hola Alice, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar-le dije mientras la pequeña se tiraba a abrazarme.

-ya Alice deja que salude a Bella-Carlisle le dijo a Alice mientras esta me soltaba y pasaba a los brazos de mi suegro.

-¿Cómo estas querida?-pregunto Esme cuando ya todos estuvimos sentados en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-muy bien Esme, todo marcha a la perfección-le sonreí mientras nos servían el primer plato.

-¿Dónde quedo Max?-hablo Jasper mientras todos asentían para saber donde había quedado mi bebé.

-quedo con la tía de Bella-respondió Edward

Después de eso conversamos de cosas sin sentido que nos tenían riendo en todo momento. Hubo un momento en que Carlisle tuvo que salir a recibir un premio como doctor del año al que acompaño con un discurso agradeciendo a su familia y compañeros de trabajo.

-¿amor vamos a bailar?-pregunto Edward mientras se levantaba y me ofrecía la mano, ya todos los demás estaban ahí. Yo lo mire con terror, él sabía que podía caerme en cualquier momento, por lo visto entendió mi miedo y me sonrió confiadamente

-no te preocupes, no te dejare caer-agarre su mano y caminamos hacia la pista, me agarro de la cintura y yo puse mis manos detrás de su cuello acariciándole el pelo. En ese momento empezó a sonar like a star y Edward me acerco más a su cuerpo.

__

_Just like a star across my sky,__  
><em>_Just like an angel off the page,__  
><em>_You have appeared to my life,__  
><em>_Feel like I'll never be the same,__  
><em>_Just like a song in my heart,__  
><em>_Just like oil on my hands,__  
><em>_Honored to love you_

Miraba a Edward tratando de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba

_Still i wonder why it is,__  
><em>_I don't argue like this__  
><em>_With anyone but you,__  
><em>_You do it all the time,__  
><em>_Blowing out my mind_

Edward me devolvia la mirada demostrándome cuanto me amaba

_You've got this look i can't describe,__  
><em>_You make me feel I'm alive,__  
><em>_When everything else is au fait,__  
><em>_Without a doubt you're on my side,__  
><em>_Heaven has been away too long,__  
><em>_Can't find the words to write this song,__  
><em>_Oh, you're lovely_

Nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron y empezamos una hermosa danza

_Still i wonder why it is,__  
><em>_I don't argue like this__  
><em>_With anyone but you,__  
><em>_You do it all the time,__  
><em>_Blowing out my mind, Yeah_

El beso se fue calmando y nos fuimos separarnos para solo dejar nuestras frentes unidas

_I __have come to understand__  
><em>_The way it is,__  
><em>_It's not a secret anymore,__  
><em>_'cause we've been through that before,__  
><em>_From tonight I know that you're the only one,__  
><em>_I've been confused and in the dark,__  
><em>_Now I understand, Yeah_

Seguíamos moviéndonos al compas de la música sin dejar de despegar nuestras miradas

_I wonder why it is,__  
><em>_I don't argue like this,__  
><em>_With anyone but you,__  
><em>_I wonder why it is,__  
><em>_I won't let my guard down,__  
><em>_For anyone but you__  
><em>_You do it all the time,__  
><em>_Blowing out my mind_

-te amo-dijimos al mismo tiempo instalando una sonrisa boba en nuestras caras

_Just like a star across my sky,__  
><em>_Just like an angel off the page,__  
><em>_You have appeared to my life,__  
><em>_Feel like I'll never be the same,__  
><em>_Just like a song in my heart,__  
><em>_Just like oil on my hands_

La canción termino y nos fuimos separando, pero solo un poco para así luego fundirnos en un abrazo.

Bailamos unas canciones más, pero con Edward ya teníamos ganas de irnos así que nos fuimos a despedir de todos y salimos rumbo a nuestra casa. El valet trajo el auto y subimos rápidamente ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio afuera. Llegamos a la casa cerca de las 3 de la mañana, entramos en la casa y Edward se me quedo mirando mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, yo sabía lo que se venía y estaba más que dispuesta.

Edward me besaba ansiosamente y como pudimos llegamos a la habitación, despojándonos de nuestra ropa caímos en la cama, donde me hizo tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Esa fue la noche en que fui su mujer, dejando todo pudor y vergüenza de lado, fui la mujer más feliz al lado de un hombre maravilloso. El cansancio nos consumió y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados diciéndonos que nos amábamos.


	14. Primeros pasos

Capitulo 14

Una caricia en mi espalda me empezó por despertar, luego la siguieron unas en mi cara que me dejo totalmente despierta, pero no tenía ganas de abrir mis ojos me sentía tan bien así que deje a Edward seguir con sus caricias.

-amor despierta-me susurro en el oído haciéndome cosquillas lo que hizo que soltara una pequeña risita-hey tramposa estás despierta-inquirió dándome vuelta y poniéndome encima de él.

Empezó a besarme lentamente para que luego se empezara a volver más furioso, mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su sedoso pelo y las suyas recorrían mí completamente mi espalda. La falta de aire como siempre nos hizo separarnos.

-buenos días-le dije mirándolo, él sonrió torcidamente.

-sí que son buenos-me respondió dándome en pequeño beso. Yo ma baje de él, pero lo abrace por la cintura cuando me acomode en mi lugar.

-¿la pasaste bien anoche?-me pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-cual parte, la fiesta o lo otro-lo último se lo dije moviendo mis cejas

-mmm…las dos partes-sonrió y se acomodo más cerca de mí.

-bueno la fiesta estuvo entretenida y la pase bien. Y con respecto a lo otro, estuvo maravilloso, fantástico, esplendido y realmente lo disfrute-mis mejillas se colorearon recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior.

-yo también lo disfrute-confeso Edward haciendo que me pusiera más roja.

-te amo-Edward volvió a sonreír y acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-yo también te amo y te adoro-le acaricie su pelo y le bese la cima de su cabeza.

-amor, ¿a qué hora vamos a buscar a Max?-me pregunto. Mire la hora y me di cuenta que ya era bastante tarde.

-creo que tendríamos que ir ahora mismo-Edward levanto la mirada hacia el reloj y se paro rápidamente, me quede mirándola asombrada.

-¿Qué haces acostada?, levántate-empecé a levantarme y Edward ya había entrado al baño y espere a que saliera para yo entrar.

En el baño me di una ducha rápida y salí, me vestí con unos jeans ajustados y un chaleco azul junto a unas zapatillas. Edward se había puesto unos jeans desgastados una polera blanca y chaleco gris encima de este.

-te ves lindo-lo halague mientras sonreía y se acercaba a darme un pequeño beso.

-definitivamente el azul es tu color-volvió a besarme con más ímpetu, lo único que quería era dejarme llevar, pero teníamos que ir a buscar a Max.

-Max-pronuncie y Edward paro, descansó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Max-repitió y levanto la mirada. Tomo mi mano y salimos de la habitación. Nos pusimos nuestras chaquetas y salimos al encuentro de nuestro hijo.

Caminamos con parsimonia hacia la casa de mi tía, aunque todavía estaba confundida sobre la actitud de Edward esta mañana cuando se levanto tan rápidamente.

-amor, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-me miro y luego siguió su vista al frente.

-ya lo estás haciendo-utilizo las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho la otra noche.

-¿Por qué te pusiste tan histérico cuando te levantaste?-apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-bueno…lo que pasa es que ya era tarde y estaba extrañando a Max-inquirió y me sentí tan feliz en ese momento que me prometí que todos los días haría feliz a Edward a Max, pero sobre todo yo estaría feliz para poder cumplir mi propósito.

Llegamos a la casa de mi tía y Edward toco la puerta, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de mi tío con Max en brazos. Cuando mi bebé nos vio empezó a agitar sus brazos para que lo tomáramos. Yo rápidamente lo tome y le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla que lo hizo reír.

-mami-dijo y planto un baboso beso y esta vez fui yo la que rio-papi-estiro los brazos a Edward y este lo tomo y repitió la misma acción que yo había hecho.

-pasen, pasen-mi tío John se corrió y nos dejo pasar. Mi tía salió de la cocina secándose las manos y nos sonrío cariñosamente.

-¿la pasaron bien anoche?-pregunto mi tía, los recuerdos de la pasada noche llegaron a mi mente, pero no eran los de la fiesta. Me sonroje de sólo pensarlo.

-la pasamos muy bien Grace, gracias-respondió Edward con tranquilidad y sentándose en uno de los sillones que mi tío había ofrecido con un gesto de mano.

-¿y cómo se porto Max?-le dije a mis tíos.

-se porto muy bien, no molesto en nada-aseguro mi tía mientras miraba con cariño a Max.

-que bueno-fue mi única respuesta. Edward estaba al pendiente de Max que en estos momentos se estaba metiendo el celular de Eddie por la boca.

-Max no, eso no-le decía Edward tratando de quitarle el celular de la boca, pero el ingenioso de mi hijo puso sus ojitos tristes y puchero, obviamente una técnica aprendida de su tía Alice-no me vas a convencer con eso-prosiguió Edward tratando de apartar la vista de la cara de Max, yo estaba segura que si lo miraba iba terminar sin celular al fin del día.

-tía, ¿Dónde está el bolso de Max?- mi tía se paro y partió arriba, seguramente a buscar lo que le había pedido. Cuando bajo me la entrego y busque en el bolsillo de afuera el chupete y le llame la atención de Edward y le entregue lo que había estado buscando, él sólo me miro agradecido.

-mira bebé-le mostro a Max su chupete y a este le brillaron los ojitos, inmediatamente soltó el celular y Edward se lo puso, agarro su celular y me lo paso a mí para que lo guardara.

-parecen una verdadera familia-confeso mi tía luego de vernos interactuar.

-es que somos una familia-respondí mientras Edward asentía apoyándome.

Estuvimos unos minutos más allí, pero nos disculpamos ya que era la hora de almuerzo y Max se estaba poniendo algo pesado. Nos despedimos y mis tíos nos hicieron prometer que le traeríamos a Max para que ellos estuvieran con él.

-amor te parece si vamos a comer afuera-hablo Edward cuando ya habíamos llegado a la casa y estaba doblando la ropa de Max mientras esta jugaba en su cuna.

-sí está bien, hoy no tenía ganas de cocinar-le conteste.

-ok, entonces vamos campeón-Edward tomo en brazos a Max y salieron de la habitación-TE ESPERAMOS EN EL AUTO-grito desde abajo mientras yo tomaba una chaqueta y bajaba rápidamente.

Entre al auto y Max ya estaba acomodado en su sillita, Edward puso andar el auto y partió hacia el centro de Londres.

Recorrimos unas calles y cuando me di cuenta a donde nos dirigíamos, una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara.

Nos estacionamos en frente de esta y nos bajamos. Edward tomo a Max en brazos y entramos a Angela´s.

Tomamos asiento y un camarero vino a tomarnos la orden. Los dos pedimos una hamburguesa y una coca-cola para cada uno. Max estaba tomando su mamadera en las piernas de Edward que lo miraba divertido por la forma en fruncía su ceño al momento de tragar la leche.

-pero miran nada mas lo que trajo el viento-Angela apareció con nuestros pedidos en mano. Nos lo entrego y agarro una silla y se sentó con nosotros.

-hola Angie-la saludo Edward con un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-hola Angela-le dije yo cuando me había acercado a darle también un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-Angela me pregunto.

-bien, gracias. ¿y tú?-

-bien, todo bien-

Angela miro a Max y se lo pidió a Edward, este algo resistente se lo pasó. Max miro a Angela y le tiro un mechón de pelo y luego se rio. Ella le dio un pequeño beso y se lo devolvió a Edward que lo acomodo en sus piernas.

-y bueno por lo visto han avanzado en su relación ¿o no?-inquirió Angela mirándonos suspicaz, yo me sonroje y Edward sonrío brillantemente.

-sí, ahora Bella es mi novia-respondió orgulloso mientras me tomaba la mano por encima de la mesa.

-que bueno, por fin-cuando dijo eso con Edward la miramos confundidos.

-¿Cómo que por fin?-Edward se me adelanto

-dije por fin, ya que el día que los vi llegar juntos supe que eran el uno para el otro-confeso.

Angela estuvo unos minutos más con nosotros y se marcho ya que tenía que atender la caja registradora.

Estábamos terminando de comer cuando el teléfono de Edward empezó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro primero antes de contestar.

-Alice-fue su saludo. Yo había terminada de comer y estaba pendiente de la conversación.

Edward escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su hermana

-sí, Alice. Nos vemos en el parque de enfrente-termino de decirle y corto la llamada-toda la familia fue a casa y como no estábamos nos van a esperar en el parque-explico Edward luego que viera la mirada de curiosidad que tenía.

Edward termino de comer y nos paramos para ir a pagar. Me paso a Max mientras pagaba y se despedía de Angela, yo solo me despedí con un movimiento de mano, a lo que ella respondió con lo mismo.

Salí y me dirigí hacia el auto, le había pedido la llave a Edward. Acomode a Max que se había quedado dormido y lo tape con una manta que estaba en el auto.

Me subí y prendí la radio esperando a Edward, que salió tan maravilloso como siempre, con todo el pelo revuelto a causa del viento.

Edward entro rápidamente y partimos rumbo a casa. No nos demoramos nada, ya que Alice llamaba cada 1 minuto para apurarnos.

Llegamos a casa y el jeep de Emmett y el mercedes de Carlisle estaban estacionado. Todos estaban sentados en el pasto en el parque riéndose de algo que seguramente Emmett había dicho, ya que seguía haciendo movimientos con la mano.

-hola-salude y todos se dieron vuelta a mirarnos, se pararon y nos saludaron, Jasper tomo a Max y se sentó de nuevo y todos volvieron a las posiciones en las que estaban.

Edward se sentó y yo me puse entre sus piernas apoyándome en su pecho, él paso sus manos por mi cintura y las poso en mi vientre.

-¿a qué hora se fueron anoche?-le pregunto Edward.

-mmm…creo que eran las 5 ¿o me equivoco?-respondió Esme esperando la confirmación de todos. Ellos asintieron dándole la razón.

-y como es que están aquí-le dijo Edward juguetonamente

-bueno hermanito ya sabes. Aquí la duende no nos dejo dormir más-inquirió Emmett mientras Alice en un acto infantil le sacaba la lengua.

-OH DIOS MIREN-grito Jasper y yo asustada me lo mire rápidamente. Max estaba tratando de pararse y lo logro. Gritos de felicidad se escuchaban por todos lados, con Edward sólo estábamos pendiente de Max que venía hacia nosotros, pasito a pasito. Su cara era lo más lindo, ya que donde estaba tan concentrado de no caerse sacaba su lengüita y su ceño se fruncía, yo estaba llorando a mares. Mi hijo ya sabía caminar.

Llego a nosotros que lo esperábamos con los brazos abiertos y se tiro encima de nosotros. Con Edward lo abrazamos y sentí que a él también le corrían lagrimas.

-Edward ¿estás llorando?-le pregunto burlón Emmett. Edward orgulloso levanto la cara y asintió.

-sí, porque estoy feliz-le contesto mientras terminaba de secarse las últimas lagrimas-MI HIJO CAMINO-grito y levanto a Max del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre su eje con él. Todos lo miraban divertidos y eso solo hizo que lo amara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Edward se volvió a sentar con Max y este los quedo mirando a todos.

-Ali, Jazz, Row, Lito, Lita, Oso-termino de nombrar a todos que lo miraban boquiabiertos, entonces Esme se puso a llorar.

-me dijo abuelita-lloraba de felicidad en el pecho de Carlisle. Edward sonreía orgulloso de nuestro hijo. Y todos los demás se acercaban para hacerles mimos. Emmett que ahora abrazaba a Max tenía escondida su cara en su cuello y se sacudía fuertemente, todos sabíamos lo que pasaba.

-Emmett, ¿estás llorando?-esta vez Edward lo molestaba. Emmett levanto la cara y la respuesta fue sí, todos se largaron a reír, menos Esme.

-es que es tan emocionante-fue su respuesta mientras todos seguían riéndose.

-cállense-dijo una enojada Esme, todos se callaron inmediatamente. Esme se levanto y fue a consolar a su hijo-te entiendo bebé, yo también estoy muy emocionada-estaba en shock, nunca había visto a Esme tan amenazante.

-perdón por reírnos-Jasper se disculpo por todos, Esme asintió sonriente y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya sabía de antemano Alice de donde había sacado su forma de ser.

Estuvimos unas horas más en el parque y entramos a casa, ya que estaba haciendo frio y nadie quería que Max se enfermara.

En la casa los hombres, incluido Carlisle se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y nosotras fuimos a preparar algo de comer. Lo llevamos a la sala y así compartimos un rato hasta que todos les empezó a entrar sueño y partieron cada uno a su casa.

Ahora estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de Max mientras lo observaba dormir, sentí unos brazos abrazarme por detrás y me recargue en él.

-ha sido un fantástico día-dijo Edward y se le notaba la felicidad en la vos, yo solo asentí y seguí mirando a Max-vamos a dormir amor-entro a la pieza y le dio un beso a Max y yo lo imite y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Este día sin duda había sido más que fantástico.


	15. Compañero nuevo y celos

Capitulo 15

_6 meses después _

Estaba sentada en mi oficina revisando un escrito que me habían mandado a revisar mientras me tomaba un café bien cargado. Luego de un rato de estar leyendo la historia decidí darme un descanso para salir a comprar algo de comer.

Salí y fui a la cafetería de enfrente y compre un sándwich de pollo y otro café. Me senté en una mesa vacía con vista hacia afuera.

Me puse a pesar en todos los sucesos que habían hecho cambiar mi vida, desde que pise el aeropuerto de Londres, cuando conocí a Edward en el supermercado y como empezó a fortalecerse nuestra relación.

Ahora estábamos más que bien, nos amábamos más de lo que podíamos imaginar. Max estaba tan grande que incluso ya podía formular oraciones, aunque a veces no se le entendía nada él lo seguía intentando. Con la familia Cullen pasábamos juntos la mitad de nuestro tiempo juntos, riéndonos de las anécdotas de Emmett y la hiperactividad de Alice.

A Esme y Carlisle los veía como unos padres más, ellos siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitábamos, aparte con mis padres se habían hecho muy amigos, siempre se llamaban o se comunicaban por videoconferencia.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban muy felices ya que se había enterado de que iban a ser padres dentro de 7 meses más. Todavía recuerdo el día que nos contaron y le felicidad que demostraba Emmett porque ya iba a tener alguien a quien enseñarles todas sus travesuras. Con Rose y Alice nos habíamos hecho grandes amigas, realmente ya no me veía sin ellas, son mis mejores amigas.

Alice y Jasper se habían comprometido un mes atrás. Ella llego a la casa arrastrando a Rose ahí nos conto que se iba a casar, nos describió como Jasper le había pedido matrimonia hasta, inclusive nos dijo como iba vestido le mesero que los atendió. Rose empezó a llorar y luego a reírse echándole la culpa a las hormonas haciéndonos reír.

Otra cosa realmente importante había pasado, Edward había reconocido a Max como su hijo. Un día de sorpresa llego con un sobre y me lo entrego y dijo que lo abriera. Yo obediente lo hice y cuando me di cuenta de lo que era lance un grito ahogado y me tire a sus brazos llorando. Fue un día bastante especial.

Ahora estaba trabajando como editora y de verdad disfrutaba mi trabajo, había leído cada cosa, pero en general había buenos escritores.

Mire la hora y me di cuenta que tenia volver al trabajo. Me levante me fui. Cruce la calle y entre al edificio, me dirigí al ascensor y marque el 4, ahí quedaba mi oficina.

-¡espere!-escuche que alguien gritaba y con un pie pare para que no se cerrara. Entro un hombre alto moreno y unos ojos negros como el carbón. Me sonrió, tenia una linda sonrisa, pero no tanto como la de mi Edward.

-gracias-dijo e iba a marcar el 4, pero se dio cuenta que ya lo había marcado y bajo la mano.

-de nada-le respondí y me puse a pensar a que iría al 4 piso, ahí estaban las oficinas de los editores.

-soy Jacob Black-se presento extendiendo la mano, yo se la estreche.

-Bella Swan-

-un gusto Bella. ¿Eres editora?-pregunto, yo solo asentí dándole mi respuesta-yo también soy editor-siguió hablando, entonces ahí hice las conjeturas.

-vas a trabajar acá-le asegure en vez de preguntarle.

-si-respondió feliz.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y bajamos rápidamente yo iba caminado hacia m oficina y Jacob seguía mis pasos.

-adiós-me despedí de él, el asintió sonriente y entre.

Me volví a sentar en mi sillón y me quede mirando la foto que tenia ahí. Salíamos Edward, Max y yo. Era el día que Max dio sus primeros pasos y Alice nos había sacado en secreto. Un día después llega y me la entrega.

Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación y levante la cabeza para ver a mi jefe, él Sr. Volturi con Jacob pisándoles los talones.

-Bella, este es Jacob y va a ser tu compañero de trabajo-nos presento aunque ya nos conocíamos Jacob estrecho mi mano otra vez.

-un gusto verte de nuevo hermosa dama-me dijo con un tono de coquetería.

-¿ustedes ya se conocían?-pregunto el jefe notablemente confundido.

-nos conocimos en el ascensor-respondí antes que Jacob hablara.

-bueno, entonces mejor. Los dejo para que se conozcan-inquirió Volturi y salió de mi oficina.

-toma asiento-le ofrecí, yo me senté. No sabía que decir.

-¿desde cuándo trabajas acá?-hablo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-5 meses-fue mi única respuesta

-por lo visto no eres de por acá-afirmo refiriéndose a mi acento.

-no, soy estado unidense-el asintió y luego un silencio incomodo se instalo.

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron saltar.

-adelante-entro Carmen, la secretaria del piso. Una mujer muy trabajadora y amable.

-Bella, el Sr. Cullen en la línea dos-bien salvada de un incomodo momento por mi príncipe. Jacob me miro interrogante queriendo saber quién era.

-hola amor-la hermosa voz de mi novio me hizo sonreír.

-hola cariño-le conteste feliz de estar hablando con él.

-que feliz estamos. ¿Paso algo?-siempre tan curioso, una manía que le había pegado.

-en la casa te explico-por los ojos de Jacob empezó a aparecer el entendimiento. Entonces miro la foto que tenia y la agarro en sus manos.

-ok, entonces ansiosos esperare-

-¿Cómo esta Max?-le pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-extrañándote igual que yo, pero se ha portado fantástico-respondió. Hoy Edward tenia el día libre así que se quedo en casa con Max.

-ponlo al teléfono-le dije. Se sintió ruido y luego la hermosa voz de mi bebé apareció.

-MAMI-grito en efusividad y la risa de Edward se sintió al fondo.

-hola bebé. ¿Cómo te has portado con papá?-le hable. Cuando dije la cara de Jacob mostro desilusión, pero lo disimulo rápidamente.

-men papi nindo-me reí, seguramente Edward había hecho algo que yo no y Max lo premiaba.

-¿Qué hizo papi?-le dije curiosa

-chocholate-fue su respuesta y el grito de Edward resonó en el teléfono. Yo solo me reí de él.

-Max te dije que no le digieras a mamá-la voz de Edward se escucho más clara.

-amor no le creas-su voz tenía un toque de culpabilidad.

-Edward Cullen te conozco. No quiero que le des más chocolate, ¿entendido?-le dije autoritaria, pero con una sonrisa en la cara

-sí, amor-suspiro derrotado y mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

-bueno cariño tengo que colgar. Te amo-me despedí de él.

-ok, nos vemos. Yo también te amo-corte la llamada y volví a poner el teléfono donde estaba.

-lo siento-me disculpe con Jacob por hacerle esperar tanto. Él con un gesto de mano le resto importancia al asunto.

-¿y cuántos años tiene el pequeño?-pregunto señalando la foto.

-1 año 9 meses-le conteste con la voz cargada de orgullo.

-lindo-fue lo único que dije y el silencio incomodo se instalo de nuevo-creo que mejor debería irme. Tienes trabajo que hacer-inquirió señalo el manuscrito, encima de mi escritorio.

-sí, tienes razón. Fue un gusto conocerte Jacob-me despedí de él con una sonrisa cordial.

-el gusto fue mío. Nos vemos Bella-se despidió y salió de mi oficina. Suspire y volví a mi trabajo.

Toda la tarde estuve trabajando y a la hora se salida agarre ordene, guarde la historia en el cajón y fui al ascensor.

En el estacionamiento me subí al volvo y partí rumbo a casa. No me demore nada ya que el trabajo quedada cerca.

Cuando llegue a la casa entre sigilosamente para encontrarme a Edward tirado en el suelo boca abajo con cara de cansado y a Max encima de él tirándole el pelo simulando a un caballo.

-llallo-le alego enojado y tirándole más el pelo. Edward hizo el sonido de un caballo y Max fue feliz otra vez.

Esta vez no me aguante la risa y estalle de una manera que me tuve que doblar para parar el dolor de estomago.

Max donde me vio se paró de la espalda de Edward y avanzo con sus pequeñas piernecitas hacia mí. Lo tome en mis brazos y avanzamos hacia Edward que se había quedado en la misma posición. Para molestarlo me subí encima de él, tal y como estaba Max antes. Le agarre el pelo y le hice hacer lo mismo que Max.

-caballo-le dije al oído, el se estremeció e hizo el sonido. Max se reía simplemente.

Edward se dio vuelta y yo quede sentada sobre su estomago.

-hola preciosa-me sonrió torcidamente.

-hola precioso-le salude y me acerque a besarle, sus dulces labios saborearon los míos.

-te extrañe-me dijo haciendo un pucherito.

-yo también-le confesé y volví a besarlo.

Estuvimos una rato más tirados en el suelo, pero nos dimos cuenta que Max no estaba y adonde andaba caminado podía estar en cualquier lado.

-vamos a buscar a ese pequeñín-fuimos con Edward primero a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba sentado bajo la mesa con el oso Emmett a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí bebé?-me agache hasta su altura y lo tome en brazos, él se engancho de mi cuello y descanso su cabeza en mi cuello. Edward tomo el oso y salimos a la sala. Se notaba que Max estaba triste y no sabía porque.

Nos sentamos en el sillón grande y Max se quizó sentar entre los dos.

-¿Por qué estas triste?-le pregunto Edward acariciándole en pelo.

-mami y papi no quelen-respondió haciendo un pucherito. Yo inmediatamente me preocupe y lo subí a mis piernas.

-¿Por qué dices que mamá y papá no te quieren?-Edward le dijo confundido y acercándose más a nosotros.

-potitos bechos-poquitos besos. Ahora entendía. Edward sonrió malignamente y agarro a Max y le empezó a repartir besos por toda la cara, haciendo que Max riera feliz.

Yo me acerque y también le repartí muchos besos. Edward paro y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-bebé nosotros te queremos mucho-le hable y le volví a dar un beso dando por terminado el tema.

Un rato después Max se quedo dormido y Edward lo fue a acostar. Me encantaba como desarrollaba su rol de padre, era tan tierno.

Edward bajo y se volvió a sentar a mi lado aunque esta vez apoye mi cabeza en sus piernas. Él acaricio mi cabello.

-oye que era eso que me ibas a contar-un curioso Edward pregunto.

-ahh nada importante es que solo llego un nuevo compañero al trabajo-sentí tensarse a Edward bajo de mi-y estuvo coqueteando conmigo y mi jefe lo dejo en mi oficina y justo cuando llamaste había un silencio muy incomodo y solo quería que se fuera-termine mi relato y mire a Edward que tenia los puños cerrados y fruncía el ceño.

-pero le dejaste claro que no estabas disponible-pregunto visiblemente molesto.

-por supuesto-le respondí ahora yo molesta, no tenia porque desconfiar de mi-el estuvo durante toda la conversación-me pare y me senté recta enfrentándolo. Edward bajo la cabeza.

-lo siento amor. Es que sólo temo perderte-me confesó en voz baja y volvió a subir su cabeza y me miro con la culpabilidad grabada en sus preciosos ojos.

-Edward entiende te amo demasiado para separarme de ti-puse mis dos manos en su cara para que viera que era totalmente verdad.

-yo también te amo demasiado-dijo ahora un poco más feliz. Lo bese hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

-mejor vamos a dormir-le dije cuando descanse mi frente en la suya.

-yo creo que podemos hacer mejores cosas en la cama-me levante y lo vi haciendo movimientos con las cejas y su sonrisa torcida. Empecé a avanzar hacia las escaleras con Edward pisándome los talones

-Edward Cullen, eres un pervertido-le hable. Él me agarro de la cintura y me dijo en el oído.

-pero soy tu pervertido-era verdad era mío y solo mío.

-tienes razón. Y ahora vamos a _dormir_-le recalque la última palabra. El suspiro derrotado y nos fuimos a dormir.


	16. Mal entendido parte I

Capitulo 16

Un poco más de una semana había pasado desde el pequeño ataque de celos injustificados de Edward, aunque eso solo me demostraba cuanto me amaba.

Estaba sentada en mi oficina corrigiendo un manuscrito cuando un toque a mi puerta me distrajo.

-adelante-le dije a la persona que estaba afuera.

-permiso Bella, pero te llego esto-entro Carmen con un hermoso arreglo florar. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Edward.

-gracias Carmen déjalo por acá-le señale un lado de mi escritorio que estaba vacío. Mi sonrisa era enorme mientras pensaba en lo atento y cariñoso que era Edward conmigo

-no hay de que Bella. Esta realmente hermosos-acoto mirando las flores. Le di una sonrisa y se retiro.

El arreglo estaba compuesto por rosas rojas y blancas acomodadas para así darle una perfecta armonía. En la parte alta había una tarjeta que decía mi nombre, la agarre rápidamente y la abrí para ver lo que decía. La letra no era parecida a la de Edward, esta era más tosca y cuando mire el remitente la sangre me hirvió.

''_Bella cuando te conocí, me impactaste con tu belleza, eres una de las personas más hermosas del planeta'' Jacob._

Eso era lo que decía el mensaje. Todo estaba muy lindo, pero Jacob sabía que yo ya tengo pareja incluso un hijo. Realmente no sabía lo que pretendía con todo esto.

-AMOR-la voz de Edward entrando por la puerta de mi oficina me saco de mi ensoñación. Él venía sonriente pero cuando miro el arreglo y luego a mí su cara se transformo notoriamente a una de enojo.

-hola amor-le salude para ver si podíamos calmar los ánimos y por lo visto funciono ya que su expresión se suavizó y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su lindo rostro y se acerco para darme un dulce beso. Empezó tranquilo, pero cada vez se volvía más pasional, pase mis brazos por su cintura y el hizo lo mismo para acercarme más a él. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente nos separamos, pero Edward siguió besando mi cuello.

-Ed...tra...bajo-entrecortadamente le pude decir, para que no perdiéramos la compostura.

Edward dejo de besarme y poso sus bellas esmeraldas en mí.

-te amo-dijimos al mismo tiempo, instalando la sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-¿Quién te envió las flores?-pregunto cuándo nos habíamos sentado. No sabía si mostrarle la tarjeta, pero lo mire esperando su respuesta y estaba más que segura que no podía ocultarle nada.

-toma-le entregue la tarjeta. Vi pasar distintas expresiones, primero confusión, luego enojo para terminar con ninguna expresión.

-¿él es el nuevo?¿Él que me hablaste el otro día?-hablo y apunto la tarjeta. Yo solo asentí. Edward dejo encima del escritorio la tarjeta y volvió su mirada a mí.

-venia a buscarte para ir a almorzar y luego ir a buscar a Max-cambio de tema Edward y volvió a poner una sonrisa en su cara, aunque no tan alegre y sincera como las otras.

Mire el reloj y ya era más de las dos de la tarde así que decidí levantarme para ir almorzar.

-vamos-le dije a Edward que tenia la mirada perdida, él sacudió la cabeza y se levanto, me tomo la mano y fuimos afuera y valla la sorpresa que nos llevamos. Jacob estaba parado afuera de mi oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero cuando me vio de la mano de Edward se le borro rápidamente. Edward no lo conocía entonces no sabía quién era él.

-Bella-dijo Jacob a modo de saludo cuando íbamos pasando por su lado.

-Jacob-sentí tensarse a Edward cuando lo nombre. Me di vuelta para mirar a mi novio y él miraba con el odio reflejado en sus ojos a Jacob que le devolvia la misma mirada.

Camine más rápido para salir de ahí con Edward siguiéndome los talones. Tomamos el ascensor y durante todo el recorrido nos mantuvimos en silencio.

Llegamos al auto y él como siempre me abrió la puerta.

-gracias-Edward me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y dio la vuelta para poder subirse a su lado. Encendió el auto y prendió la radio.

-¿estás molesto?-la curiosidad de saber me hizo preguntarle.

Edward me miro y sonrió-no, no estoy molesto-contesto y volvió su mirada a la calle.

-¿Dónde vamos a comer?-de verdad que tenía hambre y sólo quería probar un bocado de algo.

-primero vamos a buscar a Max y luego iremos donde mamá-aunque nuestro plan inicial no era así por la hora tuvimos que cambiarlo, pero estaba encantada de ver a mi hijo primero.

-genial-dije con bastante entusiasmo a pesar del hambre. Edward volvió a sonreír con mi entusiasmo.

Unos diez minutos después habíamos llegado a la sala cuna a buscar a Max. Habíamos tenido que dejarlo ahí por nuestro trabajo, aunque a mí no me gustara para nada que gente desconocida cuidara de mi bebé, Edward me convenció.

-buenas tardes-Edward saludo a la secretaria que lo miraba descaradamente estando yo ahí. Porque siempre tenía que ser así-vengo a buscar a Max Cullen-prosiguió.

-claro. Pasen a su sala-respondió y tome a Edward de la mano y fuimos a buscar a Max.

La sala en la que él estaba habían unos 6 niños más, algunos jugando otros durmiendo. Max estaba jugando con unos bloques, poniéndolos uno encima del otro para luego botarlos con la mano.

Con Edward saludamos a la encargada de esa sala y nos acercamos a buscar a Max, estaba tan entretenido que no nos vio hasta que nos pusimos delante de él.

-mami-estiro sus brazos hacia mí y lo tome. Le di un dulce beso en la mejilla y luego estiro los brazos hacia Edward-papi-este lo tomo y también le dio un beso.

Nos despedimos de todos y salimos, en la entrada nos volvimos a encontrar con la secretaria.

-adiós-dijo ella mirando a Edward que sostenía a Max, este cuando miro a la secretaria apretó más a Edward.

-papi mío-hablo Max marcando a Edward como suyo, lo que en nosotros provoco risa y en la secretaria una mirada indiferente.

-si campeón, soy tuyo-le respondió juguetonamente Edward, por lo visto el incidente con Jacob había pasado a la historia.

Cuando estuvimos afuera nos subimos al auto y partimos rumbo a la casa de Esme. Con la loca conducción de Edward llegamos rápido a la casa.

Esme nos estaba esperando en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nos bajamos y ella nos recibió con un abrazo.

-mis niños, ¿Cómo están?-

-muy bien mamá-le respondió Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando a la casa.

-lita-Max estiro sus brazos a Esme y esta lo recibió gustosa.

-hola preciosos-lo saludo y le dio un besito y lo bajo, Max entro a la casa siguiendo a Edward.

-hola Esme-un beso en la mejilla le di y entre.

-qué bueno que hayan venido-Esme se veía bastante alegre de vernos

-mamá ¿Qué hay de comida? Tengo hambre-Edward con un pucherito de lo mas adorable le pidió comida a Esme.

-hay pollo con arroz-respondió y Edward esbozo una sonrisa gigante y yo sabía porque.

-genial-inquirió. El plato favorito era el arroz con pollo de Esme.

-porque no pasamos a la mesa-Esme nos hizo sentarnos y no nos dejo ayudarla.

La comida estaba exquisita, ya entendía porque era el plato favorito de Edward. La mayor parte la pasamos conversando de todo un poco como mi trabajo, Max, el trabajo de Edward e incluso de Carlisle que no nos había podido acompañar porque estaba realizando una cirugía.

Hoy yo tenía la tarde libre y Edward había pedido igual esta tarde para estar con nosotros, así que decidimos quedarnos con Esme la mayor parte de la tarde para que no estuviera sola.

Pasamos al living y vimos un rato de televisión hasta que nos dimos cuenta que Max se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Esme.

-ven vamos a llevarlo a mi antigua habitación-Edward me dijo mientras tomaba a Max de los brazos de Esme. Subimos por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entramos a una pieza que en vez de tener murallas tenía vidrio y se veía el paisaje.

Edward recostó a Max en la mitad de la cama y él se acostó a su lado y con un movimiento de mano me indico que me acostara también. Estuvimos un rato así, en silencio sólo con la compañía del otro. Mire a Edward que se había quedado dormido y me levante despacito para no despertar a ninguno de mis dos amores.

Baje lentamente las escaleras y me encontré con Esme viendo un programa de cocina bastante concentrada. Me senté al lado de ella y vimos juntas el programa de cocina.

Al rato Edward bajo restregándose los ojos con Max agarrado a su espalda.

Max se sentó en las piernas de Esme y Edward en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas.

-amor creo que deberíamos irnos-Edward dijo cuando ya eran más de las ocho

Yo asentí, Edward se paro y fue a buscar a Max que estaba con Esme en la cocina. Yo me distraje mirando las fotos de Edward, Emmett y Alice de pequeños y eran muy tiernos.

-amor-la voz de Edward me distrajo de las fotos y me di vuelta a mirarlo. Ya tenía a Max abrigado y Esme le daba besitos por toda la cara. Me dirigí a la puerta con Esme a mi lado.

-adiós Bella, vuelvan pronto-hablo Esme cuando me abrazo

-adiós Esme- me despedí y me subí al auto. El camino a casa fue tranquilo.

Cuando estábamos ya adentro acostamos a Max y nosotros hicimos lo mismo durmiéndonos rápidamente.

Al otro día despertamos con el sonido del despertador.

-buenos días-le dije a Edward que se estaba desperezando.

-buenos días preciosa-me dio un tierno beso en los labios y se levanto y entro primero al baño.

Yo estuve unos minutos más y me levante para ir a ver a Max, estaba despierto y dando vueltas en su cuna.

-hola bebé-lo saque de su cuna y le di un beso.

-oa mami-bajamos y le prepare su leche y se la di para subir a cambiarle de ropa. Cuando estuvo listo baje y lo deje con Edward que estaba tomando café y subí a bañarme y cambiarme.

Estuve lista y baje así que partimos rumbo a nuestros trabajos. Primero fuimos a dejar a Max y luego Edward me dejo a mí.

-adiós amor, que te vaya bien-se despidió Edward.

-a ti también, te amo-le dije y me baje.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina estaba mi jefe y Jacob esperándome.

-buenos días-les salude con voz indiferente.

-buenos días Bella-respondió Jacob y mi jefe hizo un asentimiento.

-bueno los junte a los dos porque necesito que vallan a una reunión por mi-lanzo mi jefe. Yo lo único que quería era no tener que relacionarme con Jacob y ahora debemos estar juntos.

-¡claro!-dijo Jacob con efusividad y una sonrisa brillante.

-si no queda otra-fue mi respuesta, mi jefe me miro mal, pero no lo tome en cuenta.

-es hoy, en una hora en un restaurante del centro-continuo mi jefe y salió de la oficina.

Jacob se quedo ahí y lo mire esperando que saliera también.

-¿te gustaron las flores?-el nerviosismo se le notaba en la voz.

-están lindas, pero no las puedo aceptar-le conteste.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ahora con desilusión

-simplemente porque no-no quería darle razones ya que quizás se sintiera mas mal.

-ok-fue su única respuesta y le entregue el arreglo y salió cabizbaja e mi oficina.

Cuando se fue arregle unas cosas y se me paso el tiempo volando hasta que sentí la puerta y entro Jacob diciendo que ya debíamos irnos.

Tome mi bolso y salí. Trate de alejarme lo máximo posible de él, pero el ascensor no era muy grande. Estuvimos exactamente 45 segundos bajando hasta que llegamos abajo.

-¿tienes auto?-dijo y yo negué-entonces vamos en el mío-asentí ya que no me quedaba otra.

El lugar no quedaba muy lejos así que llegamos rápido. Me baje rápidamente del auto empecé a caminar. Jacob me alcanzo y cuando estábamos en la puerta del restaurante me di cuenta que miraba un lugar y luego me tomaba de la cintura y me daba un beso en la mejilla. Lo aparte lo más rápido que pude y me separe de él.

-¿pero que te pasa?-le susurre bastante enojada. Él me sonrió y fue a encontrarse con la persona que veríamos.

Lo seguí enojada y lo encontré hablando con una hombre de unos setenta años.

Me senté y nos pusimos a conversar. Él quería publicar un libro con sus aventuras que había vivido durante toda su vida. Nos entrego el manuscrito y nos despedimos.

Trate de alejarme lo máximo posible de Jacob hasta que llegáramos a la oficina. Cuando estuvimos ahí subí por las escaleras y me encerré en mi oficina a pensar.

-¿pero qué demonios le pasa a este hombre?-me pregunte en voz alta sin hallar una respuesta para su comportamiento. Decidí ponerme a trabajar para así no pensar en mas estupideces.

La tarde se me pasó volando y cuando dieron las seis me marche a casa en un taxi, ya que Edward salía del trabajo, iba a buscar a Max y luego a casa, así que ya deberían estar ahí.

Llegue y le pague al conductor y me baje, pero no vi el volvo por ningún lado. Entre a la casa y no había nadie. Subí a la habitación y había una papel doblado con mi nombre. Era la letra de Edward. Lo abrí y espere encontrarme con cualquier cosa menos con eso.

_Bella:_

_Hoy te vi con Jacob, esa situación es más de lo que mi corazón puede soportar. Ahora necesito estar solo, pensar. Quiero tener una explicación razonable, pero necesito tiempo para poder asimilar de que quizás ya no me ames._

_Max está en la casa de tu tía. Por favor no me busques._

_Edward._

Cuando termine de leer mis lágrimas caían como cascada, llame rápidamente a todos preguntando por Edward, pero nadie sabía. Ahí me derrumbe lloraba y gritaba, porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí.

Salí de la casa a buscar a mi hijo, necesitaba estar con él.

Mi tía no pregunto nada, sólo me paso a Max, él me miraba extrañado, pero no dije nada.

En la casa le prendí la televisión y yo lo único que hacía era llorar y llamar el celular de Edward que permanecía apagado.

_Hola! Este Cap., está dedicado a mi amiga viví! Eres la mejor_


	17. Mal entendido II

Capitulo 17

EDWARD POV

Ver a Bella con ese tal Jacob, me había matado. Una parte de mi se había quebrado cuando los a otra mitad quedo hecha trizas cuando él la beso en la mejilla y la abrazo. Quizás eso no significaba nada para el mundo, pero para mí lo era todo.

Luego de ver esa escena, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas, aunque hacía todo lo posible para que no siguieran apareciendo, tenía que estar decente para poder recoger a Max.

El camino a la guardería se me hizo de lo más lento y el momento en que entre inmediatamente la secretaria empezó con sus insinuaciones, pero con la mirada fría que le di lo dejo de inmediato.

Tome a Max y salimos lo mas rápido de ahí. Llegue a casa y el simple aroma de Bella esparcido por todos lado hizo que el nudo que tenía en la garganta sólo se intensificara. Decidí que no podía quedarme mas tiempo ahí, necesitaba despejarme. Agarre unas cosas de Max y lo fui a la casa de la tía de Bella.

Cuando me abrió la puerta primero se sorprendió por verme ahí y en ese estado.

-Edward ¿estás bien?-pregunto claramente preocupada.

-Sí, sólo necesito que se quede con Max por un tiempo, luego Bella va a venir a buscarlo-ella asintió y mire a mi hijo, él me devolvia la mirada cargada de cariño y el nudo creció mas. Le di un largo beso en su cabeza-te quiero-le susurre en su oído y se lo pase a Grace y me despedí.

Fui de nuevo a casa, tome un poco de ropa y un papel para así poder escribirle una nota a Bella.

_Bella:_

_Hoy te vi con Jacob, esa situación es más de lo que mi corazón puede soportar. Ahora necesito estar solo, pensar. Quiero tener una explicación razonable, pero necesito tiempo para poder asimilar de que quizás ya no me ames._

_Max está en la casa de tu tía. Por favor no me busques._

_Edward._

Releí la pequeña nota y la deje encima de la cama. Di un último vistazo a la habitación y salí.

Me subí al volvo y conduje hacia ninguna parte, buscando un lugar donde poder quedarme esta noche. Estuve unos veinte minutos manejando hasta que llegue a un hotel, me registre y subí a mi habitación, era la 506.

Me senté en la cama matrimonial mirando hacia la nada, estaba demasiado dolido como para pensar.

Estuve unos minutos o quizás horas en esa posición, el único sonido presente era mi respiración. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y corrían libremente por mi cara como si de cascada tratase.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mi burbuja personal, me pare rápidamente presintiendo quien podía ser y no me equivoque, era Bella llamando. No le conteste y deje que sonara, cuando para la molesta musiquita lo deje a mi lado cuando me senté en la cama. El teléfono luego de unos minutos de silencio volvió a sonar, era Bella otra vez, igual deje que sonara.

El teléfono siguió sonando, pero esta vez no era solamente Bella, era toda mi familia.

Decidí apagar el teléfono, no quería escuchar a nadie.

Estuve toda la tarde tirado en la cama, pero ya como a las ocho mi estomago gruño en señal de que ya era hora de comer algo.

Fui al baño y me mire en el espejo, mis ojos ya no tenían ese brillo particular y mi cabello mas desordenado que siempre, me lave y salí fuera de la habitación.

Baje al primer piso, donde había un comedor, me senté e inmediatamente tenia a un mesera a mi lado mirándome lascivamente.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Amber y lo atenderé esta noche-me paso la carta y espero hasta que me decidí.

-Quiero la pasta a la boloñesa y un vaso de agua por favor-le pedí con la voz cargada de monotonía. Ella a pesar de todo me dio una sonrisa y se fue.

Diez minutos después volvió con mi pedido y lo dejo encima de la mesa.

-Gracias-fue mi respuesta y me concentre en la comida que tenía enfrente mío, ni siquiera espere a que la mesera se fuera.

Ahora era raro tener que comer solo, me había acostumbrado a tener siempre a Bella o a Max conmigo, hablar con ellos o simplemente darle la comida a Max

Comí lo más rápido que pude para volver luego a la habitación. Me demore exactamente diez minutos en terminar, pague todo y me devolví a mi habitación.

Lo primero que vi cuando entre fue el celular tirado en la cama, me acerque lentamente y lo prendí.

Tenía más de sesenta llamadas sólo de Bella y otras veinte de todos los demás. Quería hablar con ella, pero todavía no me sentía listo para saber la verdad.

Me tire en la cama y me dormí inmediatamente después de haber puesto mi cabeza en la almohada.

La luz a la mañana siguiente me daba directamente en la cara, porque se me había olvidado cerrar la cortina el día anterior. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, así que de a poco comencé a abrirlos. Me restregué la cara y me senté, mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que había dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Me levante de la cama y con pasos lentos me dirigí al baño, me despoje de mi ropa en el camino. Me mire en el espejo y mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y unas ojeras adornaban mis ojos. Mire hacia el lado, di la llave del agua en la ducha y me metí. Cuando el agua caliente hizo contacto con mi cuerpo me relaje completamente. Estuve unos largos 10 minutos en la misma posición, pensando en cuando volver a la realidad, se supone que hoy debía estar trabajando en el hospital y ni siquiera había llamado para avisar que no podría.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Fui a la habitación y prendí mi celular para ver que tenía otra vez muchas llamadas de todos, las borre inmediatamente y marque el número del hospital. Al tercer tono contestaron.

-Hospital general de Londres, buenos días-saludo una secretaria de turno.

-Buenos días, soy el Dr. Edward Cullen-me presente primeramente-necesito que me comunique con Ethan Johnson por favor-

-Claro Dr. De inmediato-se escucharon unos pequeños sonidos, eso significaba que me estaba transfiriendo.

-Dr. Johnson-fue el saludo de mi jefe

-Hola Ethan, soy Edward-

-Edward que gusto hablar contigo-me contesto y sonaba bastante feliz, no me esperaba ese saludo, ya que debería estar enojado conmigo por no haber ido ni llamado.

-Ethan te llamaba para disculparme primeramente y avisar porque no fui…-me corto a mitad de mi frase.

-Hey, no te preocupes. Carlisle ya hablo conmigo y dijo que estabas enfermo y no podrías venir-mi padre era el mejor, tendría que agradecérselo luego.

-Oh, entonces como ya sabes te dejo seguir con tu trabajo-me despedí de él

-Entonces que te mejores Edward, adiós-me contesto y colgó el teléfono.

Volví a dejar el celular en su posición y saque ropa del bolso que había traído. Me puse unos jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros.

Mire por toda la habitación sin saber que hacer hasta que pare mi mirada en la televisión.

Me dirigí al sillón que había y me senté tomando el control de la televisión, la prendí y me puse a buscar algo bueno que ver. Realmente lo único que pasaban a esta hora era las propagandas o programas que no era de mi interés. Apague la televisión y me quede sentado en la misma posición, mi mente estaba en blanco y lo único que se reproducía en mi era la imagen de ayer. Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza y me levante rápidamente. Estaba decidido iba a hablar con Bella en este mismo instante, no me importaba que quizás no era el momento, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

Tome todas mis cosas y baje a recepción, pague lo que tenía que pagar y salí a buscar mi auto.

El camino a casa se pasó demasiado lento, todos los semáforos me daban en rojo. Por lo visto la suerte hoy no estaba de mi lado.

Unos minutos después mi casa apareció enfrente a mis ojos, iba a estacionarme en mi lugar, pero había un auto que no conocía ocupando mi puesto. Apague el motor y me baje lo más rápido que podía, empecé a palpar mis bolsillos en busca de mis llaves. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero unos gritos me congelaron en el lugar.

-¡_Te odio! eres lo peor. Arruinaste mi vida-_esa era Bella que le gritaba a alguien.

-_Pero porque me odias, si yo te arregle la vida Bella-_de lo más seguro es que ese fuera el maldito ese.

-_No, no lo hiciste. Yo amo a Edward, él es el amor de mi vida y el padre de mi hijo-_la voz de Bella fue bajando en las últimas palabras, y un sollozo salió de sus labios. Luego de eso hubo silencio, pero un estruendo lo rompió, un sollozo más grande salió. La ira creció en mí pensando en lo que ese chucho podría haberle hecho a mi Bella. Trate de abrir la puerta, pero mis manos tiritaban de los nervios. Logre poner la llave en la cerradura y abrí muy rápido.

Dos pares de ojos se fijaron en mí, unos llenos de furia y otros tan llenos de amor que me arrepentí en ese instante de no haberla escuchado. Ella estaba abrazándose a sí misma junto a un jarrón hecho pedazos en el suelo.

-Edward- el susurro de Bella me hizo volver a ponerle atención a ella.

BELLA POV

Lo único que hacía en este momento era llorar y llamar a Edward que no me contestaba el teléfono. Max estaba sentado en la alfombra mirando muy entretenido unos dibujos animados que pasaban por el canal infantil.

Volví a marcar el celular de Edward, pero seguía apagado, volví la vista a la foto que estaba en una mesita, donde salíamos los tres juntos. Yo lo único que quería era volver a ser esa familia que éramos hace horas. Llame a toda su familia empezando por Esme y terminando con Rose, ninguno de ellos sabia donde se había metido Edward, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara más. Toda su familia quedo preocupada por la situación aunque ninguno pregunto lo que paso.

Paso otra hora más y yo estaba incluso peor que antes. El sonido del timbre hizo levantarme como un resorte de mi asiento y partir rápidamente a abrir la puerta esperando encontrarme a Edward ahí. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, estaba Esme, Alice y Rose paradas en el umbral de mi casa con una mirada de compasión. Me corrí de la entrada para dejarlas pasar y ella lo hicieron sin decir nada.

Cada una se sentó en un sillón y esperaron hasta que me decidí hablar.

-Edward cree que lo engaño-el jadeo de Esme fue lo único que rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Pero?... ¿Porque?... ¿Cómo?-Alice ni siquiera podía formular una pregunta completa.

Me levante y fui a la habitación a buscar el papel que Edward había dejado y volví a bajar, todas seguían en sus asientos sentada, pero la mirada en sus ojos reflejaban todo y en estos momentos la expectación estaba más que presente.

-Tomen-entregue el papel a Esme y todas se sentaron junto a ella para poder leer.

-Todavía no entiendo-Alice se veía todavía más confundida que hace unos minutos.

-Yo tampoco entiendo-hablo Rose que no había dicho ninguna palabra hasta el momento.

Me volví a sentar, tome una respiración profunda y mire a Max que se había quedado dormido. Esme siguió mi mirada, se levanto y tomo a Max en sus brazos y subió a las escaleras.

Esos minutos todas estábamos en un silencio que yo no pensaba romper. Esme volvió y cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna quería hablar ella empezó.

-Bella porque no nos dices que paso-hablo con su voz maternal y se sentó a mi lado tomándome la mano en señal de apoyo.

Asentí y les relate toda la historia desde la llegada de Jacob hasta el momento que encontré el papel de Edward. Las lágrimas hicieron un acto de presencia durante todo mi relato.

Al final tenia a todas las mujeres sentadas a mi lado diciéndome palabras de apoyo, de que todo se iba a arreglar e íbamos a volver a ser felices. Esperaba de corazón que eso sucediera.

Esme, Alice y Rose esa noche se quedaron conmigo, según Alice iba a ser una noche de chicas.

Estuvieron en todo momento haciendo boberías para hacerme reír y de vez en cuando lo lograron. Aunque nunca deje de marcarle a Edward

Decidimos traer mantas y almohadas para poder dormir en la sala.

-Bella, Bellita, Bells-alguien susurraba en mi oído provocándome cosquillas y haciendo que soltara unas risitas. Abrí un ojo para ver a Alice sonriéndome, devolví como puede esa sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ali-la salude y me levante para ver que solo estábamos nosotras-¿Dónde están las demás?-le pregunte y Alice con un movimiento de cabeza señalo la cocina.

Con Alice caminamos hacia la cocina y me encontré con mi hijo sentado en su sillita con Esme dándole comida y Rose tomando un café. Bese a cada en la mejilla y me prepare un café bien cargado.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-me pregunto Rose cuando me senté a su lado.

-Bien en lo cabe la situación-ella asintió y volvió la atención a su café y yo al mío.

De un momento a otro me acorde que hoy era día de trabajo y me levante tan abruptamente que todas saltaron en su asiento de la impresión.

-Bells, no te preocupes por el trabajo, acabo de llamar para avisar que estabas enferma-Alice me dijo mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Oh gracias a Dios que existes Alice-le conteste y ella sonrió demasiado grande para mi gusto.

-Yo creo que no debes agradecérselo a Dios, sino a Esme y a Carlisle que andaban como conejos por la casa-termino diciendo. No cabe decir que todas estábamos con la boca abierta de la impresión y Esme roja como un tomate.

-Dios Alice de donde sacas esas cosas-le hablo una Esme sonrojada.

-Emmett y Edward-respondió simplemente y la sola mención de su nombre hizo volver ese nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ellas se dieron cuenta y cambiaron de tema rápidamente.

Cuando todas estuvimos listas, lavamos todo, agarre a Max y nos fuimos al living.

-Mami-Max me hablo y señalo sus juguetes, lo deje en el suelo y él fue lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

Todas nos sentamos en el sillón viendo televisión hasta que el sonido del timbre nos distrajo.

-Yo voy-grito Ali cuando ya iba llegando a la entrada-BELLA-se escucho su grito por toda la casa, me pare rápido y fui a ver. Y la sorpresa que me encontré. Jacob estaba parado en la puerta de mi casa con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Sentí que me ponía roja, pero esta vez era roja de la ira

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces acá?-le grite y su sonrisa decayó. Alice lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. Y debido a mi grito apareció Esme y Rose que miraban a Jacob sin entender que pasaba.

-¿Pero?, ¿Cómo que hago acá? viene a verte ya que no fuiste a trabajar-respondió cínicamente. Esme y Rose deben de haberse dado cuenta de quién era así que lo miraban igual que Alice. Quien pensaba que la dulce Esme podría transformarse en cuestión de segundo.

-Y dime acaso tu eres tonto-la hablo Rose antes de que yo tomara la palabra.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?-le pregunto altaneramente Jacob. Todas ahora lo miramos peor de lo que alguien se podía imaginar.

-Quieres saber quién soy yo, ¿cierto?-él asintió-Yo soy Rosalie Cullen, la de allí es Esme Cullen y la pequeña de acá Alice Cullen y vamos a ser para ti tu peor pesadilla-le contesto mirándolo amenazadoramente que incluso hasta a mi me dio miedo.

-Ehh…bueno yo quiero hablar con Bella a solas-respondió cambiando de tema y con un toque de nervio en su voz que nos hizo sonreír.

-Y tú estás loco. Ni sueñes que te vas a quedar con Bella-Ali le contraataco. Esta vez me acerque a ella y le hable en su oído.

-Ali déjame hablar con él por favor-ella me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca volví a hablar-necesito conversar con él, te juro que serán sólo cinco minutos. Vayan al parque y llévense a Max-ella asintió resignada y les dijo a las otra que fueron a buscar a mi bebé y salieron mirando mal a Jacob.

Lo deje pasar y espere a que hablara.

-Entonces ¿porque no fuiste hoy?-inicio la conversación él.

-No te interesa, pero te tengo una pregunta-él asintió esperando mi pregunta-¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de hacer lo que hiciste?-le grite otra vez. Él cambio de inmediatamente su expresión a una de enojo, que yo creía injustificado.

-Porque te amo y te quiero solo para mí-respondió tratando de controlar su enojo. Pero el mío estaba más que desbordado.

-Pero si me amaras, me dejarías ser feliz con Edward-le hable con la voz un poco más calmada, pero con el mismo enojo.

-Pero tú vas a ser feliz sólo conmigo-este hombre de verdad era estúpido.

-¡Te odio! Eres lo peor. Arruinaste mi vida-le volví a gritar

-Pero porque me odias, si yo te arregle la vida Bella- era el hombre más irracional y loco que había conocido en toda mi vida.

-NO, no lo hiciste. Yo amo a Edward, él es el amor de mi vida y el padre de mi hijo-le conteste y mi voz fue bajando cada vez más hasta convertirse en un susurro y un sollozo salió de mis labios. Los dos nos quedamos callados, pero de un momento a otro Jacob enloqueció y tiro un jarrón que nos había regalado Esme, ahora mis sollozos era muchos más audibles.

La puerta de la casa empezó a abrirse y lo único que necesitaba estaba parado ahí mirando para todos lados, cuando miro mis ojos, mantuvo nuestras miradas juntas por unos segundos.

-Edward-salió de mis labios antes de que me diera cuenta. Él me miro y luego a Jacob y la furia traspaso sus ojos y antes de que me diera cuenta Edward estaba encima de Jacob golpeándolo.

-¡Eres un maldito!-le grito entre golpe. Yo estaba horrorizada y quería decirle que parara, pero no me salía la voz.

Jacob le dio un golpe en el estomago que hizo doblarse a Edward y esto lo aprovecho para tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo. En ese momento me desespere y empecé a gritar.

-¡Suéltalo!-le gritaba y me acerque para poder pegarle también. Edward aprovecho eso y lo tiro al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, que quedo tirado quejándose.

Edward se paro y vino hacia mí. Tenía un poco de sangre en el labio y un pómulo bastante rojo.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto con la voz cargada de nerviosismo y no me contener de tirarme encima de él llorando. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y Edward me abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

-Perdóname, Perdóname-le repetía una y otra vez sin querer soltarme de él.

-Hey, tranquila. Ya todo está bien-me decía Edward tranquilizándome.

-Pero yo te amo tanto y fui una tonta en confiar en él-le dije. Edward me separo un poco sólo para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Bella nada de esto es tu culpa. Y tú eres la que tiene que perdonarme por todo, debería haberte escuchado antes-lo último lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para mí.

Volví a esconder mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma mientras Edward me masajeaba la espalda.

-Te amo-le dije cuando me hube calmado completamente. Él me dio su sonrisa torcida y me beso. Ese beso fue la gloria, fue sentir que todo estaba bien otra vez.

-Yo también Te amo, con todo mi corazón-me dijo y descanso su frente con la mía.

Unos aplausos nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja, dimos vuelta la cabeza para ver a todos y con todos me refiero que hasta los hombres estaban acá, mire hacia donde se suponía que estaba Jacob, pero ya no estaba. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero Alice se me adelanto.

-Emmett y Jasper lo sacaron-dijo feliz y dando saltitos en su lugar.

-¡Papi!-grito Max que estaba en los brazos de Carlisle que lo bajo y vino corriendo hacia Edward que se había agachado a su altura y cuando llego se tiro en sus brazos y Edward lo abrazo y levanto sonriendo feliz.

-¡Estoy taaan Feliz!-decía Emmet haciendo que se limpiaba una lagrima. Todos reímos, pero ahora la risa era sincera y alegre, ya que todo estaba de nuevo como debía estar.

**Hola! **

**Sé que no tengo perdón para todo el tiempo que me demore, pero he estado saturada de prueba y cosas raras para el colegio.**

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo, que espero que le haya gustado y disfrutado! :D**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas por los mensajes que han dejado y las que no también por leer aunque no digan nada se que están ahí :D. **

**Un abrazo doble de Emmett para todas! Camila **

**P.D: review por favor :D…se los agradecería **


End file.
